Kini Naru Aitsu
by Greenleaf Blossom
Summary: MAY BE REWRITTEN IF I HAVE TIME Syaoran Li and Sakura Kinomoto are childhood friends.Syaoran Li leaves Tomoeda some time ago leaving Sakura heatbroken.After 5 years, Syaoran comes back and they start a relationshp, but will the Li clan ruin everyth
1. Prolouge My arrival

Konnichiwa, minna-san! This is my first ever fanfiction so please RR and flames are welcome!

**Disclaimer**

Well, I guess I could say the disclaimer this time, **I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OTHER BRAND NAME I INCLUDE IN THESE SERIES BECAUSE OTHER PEOPLE OTHER THAN ME OWN THEM!!!!**-I really pity myself.-

" '' - talking

_Italic font- _thinking

- scene change

a/n.....) – little annoying me

**Chapter 1- we meet again**

On a bright sunny day a particular girl was roller-blading on her way to school, she has long auburn hair up to her waist and dazzling emerald eyes, you could say that boys hit on her a lot, but she has feelings only for a special someone.... (a/n okay I have to shut up because I am saying too muchhits myself on the head and mutters baka repeatedly.....) This girl in no other than Sakura Kinomoto. She attends Tomoeda Secondary (a/n so sry to interrupt you at so early of the story! Gomen, gomen! I just wanted to tell you that Sakura is 17 and there is no such thing in my knowledge a Tomoeda Secondary. Even if there is then I DO NOT OWN IT! Okay, carry on.....) She was late again and she could just imagine her teachers face as she walked into the classroom-"_Kinomoto-sama"_ Terada-sensei would boom, _"This is the 3rd time you've been late! You have got to have a severe punishment, Meet me in this classroom after class ends!" _

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" "I can't believe I've been late for so many times in 1 week!" she said to herself a she skated into the schoolyard. "Whew!" she said, "made it" as she ran into the classroom "AHHHHHHHH,!" she yelled as she bumped into a particular man (a/n can you guess who it is...) "Gomen nasai!" she said as she looked up.

Sakura's P.O.V

"_Wow! He is so cute! Maybe I'll get him to go on a date with me sometime"_

New boy's P.O.V- lolz

"_Holy smokes! I just bumped into an angel" _His face flushed red. "Ohayo and gomen for bumping into you" he said as he offered his hand to help her up. "My name is Syaoran Li, very pleased to meet you!" He looked at her delicate face as she told her his name; to his surprise, the girl hugged him tightly. "Syao-kun! You came back!" she cried! _"Okay, maybe she is an angel, but she is crazy!" _ "Um...yeah may I have your name?" he said to her. Sakura untangled herself from him and said playfully "Syaoran Li how dare you forget my name!" she smiled her wonderful angelic smile "My name for your information is Sakura Kinomoto" she smiled knowing that she got to him. Syaoran rammed her against a wall hugging he ferociously "Saku-chan, you've grown so much" he wept "Ouch" was all he could hear from his beloved beauty and he let go "gomen nasai!" he said and hugged her a little lighter this time. They sat there just talking about themselves when suddenly they head the bell ring "Brrrrrrrrrrrrinnnnnng" and Sakura and Syaoran jumped up "Omg" he heard the emerald-eyed girl beside him say "I am going to be dead" he stared at her as she ran up the stairs or actually 'flying' up the stairs

and then come back and give him a peck on the cheek "Bye Syaoran-kun, you better move or else you're going to miss 2nd period too!" she smiled and flew up the stairs "Bye Saku-chan" the boy smiled "Aishiteru"

Hello minna-san and thank you soo much for reading my messed fanfic! If you have any questions or comments on how this story is please **READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!** big smile Sayonara until nest time!

Oh and big thank you to **AsakuraLenne** for notifying me that I put the wrong fanfic online. I really appreciate that!

Tips

Sakura and Syaoran are best friends since the very back of time

Sakura and Syaoran haven't admitted their feelings toward each other yet

The pairings are : SS, ET, CT, and a mysterious character shows up and tries to budge in

Oh, and feel free to contact me by e-mail- 

Ice Dragon52- the really messed up one


	2. The Dance

Ohayo...err...um....konnichiwa minna-san Hehe here is your second chappie of "Kini Naru Aistu" Yay!

Well, first I have some very important people to thank. Here goes!

V.I.P's

**Aldalote-** think of the first chappie as a prologue...'cause prologues are short right? Anyway, here is the second chappie and I hope it is longer! Thanks for the review!

**AsakuraLenne**- "sweatdrop" thanks for the review and good luck with you ficcy!

**Mizuko no bara**- thanks for the review it makes me so happy!

Well, that list is rather disappointing isn't it? READ AND REVIEW! Alternatively, is it because you ppl don't ever bother reading me fic? That isn't very nice isn't it? Well, here is my NEW rule..."Ahem" I will now update every five reviews no less. K? Thanks

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA OR ANY OTHER BRAND I PUT IN MY FANFICTION PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME!-**man this is really annoying

(a/n...)- boring me

_Italic font_- thoughts

P.O.V-point of views

- little smiley faces!

Now, on with the story.

Chapter 2-The dance

Normal P.O.V

Sakura set foot in the classroom just as the bell rang. "Whew!" she said wiping her forehead. "Made it" "Congratulations! Sakura-chan!" grinned Tomoyo Daidouji her best friend that sits in front of her. "You made on time and before Mizuki-sensei arrived! Sakura beamed, she had a world record of being late all the time and Mizuki-sensei had always hated her. No one knows why, he just does. The door opened abruptly and in stepped in a tall, broad shouldered man with a smile plastered in his face. "Alright class, let's get started before Kinomoto-sama arrives!" Misuki said with a silly grin on his face, ran to the blackboard and quickly scribbled out some math equations. The class sweat dropped and Tomoyo and Sakura fell down anime style "When go you think he'll realizes that I am here sitting in my desk and ON TIME?" Sakura said with a sigh and emphised the words "on time" Her best friend giggled and said "Dunno" she opened her mouth to say more but then a note was slipped upon her desk. Hiiragaziwa Eriol was Sakura's other friend and apparently, he and Tomoyo had started a relationship. "Ugh" Sakura sighed and made a face at the back of Mizuki's head. Everywhere around the class, guys were passing notes to the girls to ask them to the dance. Sakura sighed once again and wondered why she being the popular girl she was and she did not have a boyfriend. She looked out the window and thought of her best friend's arrival. She still remembered the day he left. _"Syao-chan, Syaoran-chan!" yelled a breathless seven year-old Sakura. " Syaoran-chan don't leave! Tears fled from her eyes and she wiped them away determined to catch up to the departuring Syaoran Li. "SYAORAN LI!" she yelled with all her might. The chocolate haired boy turned around at the familiar voice. "Saku-chan" he whispered then dropped his suitcase and ran up to her as fast as his little legs could take him. He caught her just in time before she dropped to the floor. Tears were forming in his eyes and he could not bear to let himself turn away. "Sakura" was all he managed to say before Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered "My little wolf, be brave and come back!" she wept tearfully into his shirt. Syaoran hugged her back and said" Wherever you are, wherever you go I'll always be with you my little cherry blossom!" he snuggled into her auburn hair._(a/n wow! Such sophisticated words for one so young...) _Yelan Li watched from a distance. He look at the super kawaii scene unfolding in front of her. She too wished that her youngest son could stay here with the future card mistress but the clan leaders had ordered them to go back right away. The departure was tearful. Sakura was still wiping away crystal tears and Syaoran had a look of longing in his eyes. Finally, the people in the airport departed leaving a small girl with short pigtails crying and looking down at the small pendant Syaoran Li had pressed into her small hands before he left. It was in the shape of a jade wolf with the words" cherry blossom" engraved on the back. If only, if only..._Sakura was snapped out of her daydream as she heard someone scratching their fingernails on the the blackboard. Mizuki had noticed her. "Finally" she said with a pleased grin. The whole class was still with silence as they watched intently at the smiling girl and the surprised teacher. "Demo...Kinomoto-san..." was all Mizuki-sensei could manage to choke out. "AHHHHH! My reputation is ruined!" he wept and ran out the door screaming" The sky is falling! The sky is falling!"(a/n-lol) The class had sweat drops on their heads, sighed then continued to write down math equations just in case Mizuki returned. The bell finally rang for lunch and the class ran out without a teacher dismissing them. Sakura skipped out the door on a cloud she was going to find Syaoran-kun at lunch and catch up! Then she noticed a colorfully decorated poster.

Sakura's P.O.V

"_Oh the dance is coming up!" she wondered as she stared at the fairytale prince and princess dancing under the crystal chandelier. I wonder who is going to ask me this year. _Boys had always fallen for Sakura's features and each of the were wonderful, she could never get one of them closer to her than other girls though. Sakura could not really help think about her best childhood friend. His charming face, details, his reserved smiles, and beams. I wonder if he is going to ask me? Forget it Sakura! Her conscious answered her. He probably has the perfect girl in Hong Kong waiting for him to return.

Normal P.O.V

"Hey Sakura" a familiar voice said. Sakura jumped at the voice and turned around. She smiled warmingly at the teenage boy standing behind her. "Syaoran-kun!" she said with an urge to hug him. "So watcha staring at the poster for, huh? No one's asked you yet I suppose" his eyes twinkling with laughter. Sakura blushed madly and said "No not really!" she sweat dropped and sighed slumping her perfect posture just a little. Syaoran blushed slightly and said "Saku-chan..." "Hoe? Hai Syaoran-kun" she said staring at him intently. Syaoran looked at the warm emerald eyes staring back at him and said "Would you..you..please...demo.." he stuttered. He took a huge breath and let it go. "Wouldyougotothedancewithme?" "Hoeeee?" answered a very confused Sakura. Then she came upon a sudden realization. "Sure Syao-chan! I'd love to do to the dance with you!" she blushed a beautiful shade of pink and gave Syaoran a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight!" then she danced off into the schoolyard. Syaoran was left there dumfounded and stunned. Then he walked off into the other direction with a small smile on his face.

Author's notes-Hey hey! I finally finished this chappie! Yay! Well remember five reviews to find out my next update labeled THE BIG DAY for all you SS fluff lovers READ AND REVIEW to find out the next chappie and what happens between Syaoran and Sakura! 'Till next time!"

Ice Dragon 52 in need of reviews to continue this story!

LOL and here is a short interview between Syaoran Li and yours truly! - Just for all you people! Big grin

SL-Syaoran

ID52-me

ID52-Hi hi everyone here is Syaoran Li and we or actually I am here to reveal his biggest darkest secrets!

SL-huh? What secrets-blushes madly

ID52- Well, here is a tip...it all has to do with someone named SUR OMOTO-lol

SL-what was that? Blushes a million shades of red

Well, to find out who Syaoran here likes... you are going to have to....READ AND REVIEW

"Why is everything has to do with reading and reviewing, well, maybe it is because I just gave up two hours of my time to give you people a long chapter so I deserve a prize don't I ?-starts crying in background...please RR"gives puppy dog eyes"

Sad Dragon()52 with no hope of becoming a good fanfiction writersigning off


	3. The Big Day

Sigh ....Hello everyone. For some reason I have lost my touch....**NO ONE IS REVIEWING**! This is making me really **sad **and I am about to give up on this story! After all, what is a fanfiction without reviewers? So far, only 2 people have reviewed for my last chappie...which is totally sad! -

Thanks to these 2 very, very **NICE** people I have decided to post the next chappie anyway!

**Aldalote**- Thanks so much for the encouraging review! I really appreciate it! Although, I really don't think that I'm a good fanfic writer, after all no one is reviewing! Anyway, **THANK YOU **

**Suppie69**- hehe I live your nickname ....its so ccs! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, wasn't that sad....well, I thought the list was sad! I started out with an okay amount of reviewers, but now I'm down to 2. Oh well, I guess that is how life would end up to be! Let's get on with the story!

Disclaimer: too sad over reviews, cant think of any funny way to put the disclaimer. I don't own Syaoran Li or Sakura Kinomoto, so don't sue me...I'd rather you review!

"..." –dialogue

P.O.V- point of view

(a/n..)- me begging for reviews...kinda...or..maybe..its just me disagreeing with myself throughout the story...

_Italic Font-_ someone's thoughts...well...we really shouldn't intrude into someone's privacy............

Now for some real **SS** fluff!

**The Big Day (what a lame title)**

In Daidouji's house...or rather mansion

Normal P.O.V

"Tomoyo-san, don't you think this is a LITTLE too short!" Sakura questioned with a huge sweatdrop on her head. "I don't think so Sakura, it looks really good on you!" Tomoyo said with stars in her eyes and she started rummaging around for ther video camera. Sakura sighed and looked around at Tomoyo's room. The whole bed was covered in clothes, along with every inch of the carpet and the cabinets, etc. Tomoyo had made such a bid deal out of the dress she was going to wear. She should have never told her that she was going to the dance with Syaoran.

Flashback

On the way home with Tomoyo

"Sakura, you have been smiling for the whole trip home! Whats the matter?" Tomoyo said with a worried look on her face, Sakura smiled and said "Tomoyo-san, you know how the dance is tonight?" Tomoyo nodded her head and motioned for Sakura to continue. "Well, I was just looking at the dance poster today and someone came up and asked me to the dance!" Sakura blabbed out with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sakura! Oh my gosh! Who is the lucky person!" she exclaimed. Sakura bowed her head down a little and blushed even more. "Its...its...um...its...its....Syao-kun" she whispered. Tomoyo had huge eyes and said "Sakura, I am going to find the perfect dress for you!" And that was the being for the whole thing.

End flashback

Sakura turned around to examine herself in the full length mirror. She had to admit that she did look very nice tonight. She was dressed in a silky, cherry blossom pink with pink diamonds on the foot on the dress. The dress itself was sleevless and pretty short in Sakura's liking. To top it all off, she sported pink highheels with complicated lacing, pink, sparkly lip gloss, and eyeliner with blush. And a complicated bun with strands of her honey colored hair falling down to shape her beautiful hair. "I wonder what Syaoran would think of the get-up?" she pondered as Tomoyo got dressed herself and bustled around trying to find her cell phone. Finally, 7 o clock arrived and the two girls arrived at the school.

Sakura's P.O.V

Oh my gosh! I wonder where Syaoran is. I looked around and spotted Eriol. Wow! I bet Eriol only wore that suit for Tomoyo-san. I glanced over at Tomoyo, she had stars in her eyes and she ran up to hug Eriol. Oh great! Now I am all alone.

Syaoran's P.O.V

Where is Sakura? Is she okay? Wait, who is the girl standing there with Daidouji and Hiiragaziwa?

Normal P.O.V

Syaoran walked up to the girl, mesmerized by her beauty, and stopped shortly. "Sakura, is that you?" Syaoran breathed. Sakura turned around and smiled at the fully dressed Syaoran. "Hai, Syao-kun!" she smiled. Syaoran blushed and led Sakura into the gymnasium where the dance was held. "Do you want to dance?" Syaoran said (a/n or rather stuttered) "Sure!" Sakura beamed. Syaoran took a blushing Sakura onto the dance floor and as soon as they hit the floor, a slow song came on. Syaoran blushed a million shades of red( I dunno if that is possible) and started to put is hand around Sakura's tiny waist. _Oh my gosh this is it!_ Syaoran thought to himself and blushed. Sakura shyly stepped forward and put her hands around his neck and started to move to the beat. They kept on dancing until the last dance came on. By now, all couples stepped forward and got into dance position. The last dance was always the most special. Couples always confessed their love(a/n hint hint) to each other. Sakura and Syaoran obviously noticed this and each looked really uncomfortable standing there.

Syaoran's P.O.V

_Oh my gosh! This dance is only for couples and I really don't know what to do. I now that this is the time to confess my love towards Sakura, but would she accept me? Syaoran Li who gives a shit about love. You've always been cold, right? No wait, I have to tell Sakura that I love her now...even if she doesn't accept me. _

Sakura's P.O.V

_Hoeeee? Why is Syao-kun's face all red and why is he fidgeting? Maybe we should just leave since this dance is just for couples. _

Normal P.O.V

Syaoran finally made up his mind and decided to ask Sakura to dance. "Sakura, do you want to...." Syaoran was cut short from his sentence when he heard Sakura say that they should leave. Syaoran looked at the girl in front of him and nodded shyly. Even though he wanted to tell Sakura his true feelings about how he felt towards her and really couldn't wait another minute, he went with Sakura's idea and left the dance floor.

On the way home.....

Sakura and Syaoran walked home in silence(a/n awwww.....Syaoran didn't confess his love towards Sakura). The moon was full and Syaoran could see her beautiful figure in the moonlight perfectly. Her beautiful eyes shining and reflecting from the moon . Syaoran couldn't wait another minute he just had to tell her the truth. "Sakura, we need to talk" he said.

At the dance once again.

Eriol-san, Tomoyo asked her boyfriend as they danced the 'last dance' have you seen Li-kun and Sakura-chan anywhere? She said worriedly. Eriol smiled his evil like smile and replied, "I'm** sure **that my cute little desendant and Sakura are doing fine. Although are you forgetting something? Tomoyo?" he smiled and leaned in. Tomoyo got on and said "my, my! Eriol you are so evil! But that is just the way I like you!" as she too leaned in for a kiss.

Meanwhile...

"Syaoran-kun what is the matter?" Sakura asked worriedly. Syaoran could just stare at the girl in front of him and lose himself in her eyes. "Sakura..." he took a huge breath and said full with emotion (we'', you know how a guy talks to a girl he likes.....) "Sakura, I have loved you the day I met you and I still do...when I left you, I was heartbroken, when I was in Hong Kong, I thought about you all the time. All, I am asking for Sakura is for you to love me too..." he finished off with teary eyes and a squeaky voice. Sakura jolted her head up and noticed that the little wolf, herlittle wolf was crying, crying tears of love and kindness...just for her. Sakura leaned in and hugged Syaoran tightly. "Syao-kun, I love you too" she finished off by leaning in for a kiss. They leaned in closer, and closer until their lips touched into a warm embrace. "Wait" Syaoran pulled away suddenly and said "before I do that, I need to say one more thing...Wo ai ni Ying-fa!" he said and Sakura giggled. "I love you my little wolf, and I always will!"

Author's notes

Awwww, that was so sweet at the ending! As Tomoyo would say....i think the end is sooooo kawaiiii! Hehe! Well, that was the 3rd chappie of Kini Naru Aitsu. Please watch your step out and to your left is where you should go!hint hint...need reviews!

Bonus features.

The **REAL** live interview with Sakura Kinomoto

ID52- yours truly

SK- Syaoran's little cherry blossom

Ice Dragon52- hi hi ppls and welcome to this chappie's interview with Sakura Kinomoto!  
Sakura Kinomoto- KONNICHIWA MINNA-SAN!!!!

ID52- well, that was rather energetic....(huge sweatdrop)

SK- blinks innocently

ID52- Sakura, I'd like to ask you a really important question.....

Syaoran comes out of nowhere and approaches the computer. "Saku-chan, don't listen to anything this crazy baka tells you!" "Hoeeeee? Syao-kun, how dare you insult her, she is just an innocent girl trying to get reviews!" Sakura scolds. "Gomen nasai" Syaoran says sheepleshy and bends down so Sakura could hit his head easier.

ID52- god! You did enough kissin in the chappie already! Hello! Can you hear me! Oh well...

Well, that was our.....interview with Sakura! My new goal for reviews for this chappie is 5 reviews! Please RR! Flames are accepted gladly......

Hoping for more reviews Ice Dragon52-

Tips that aren't really helpful...

Wo ai ni- I love you in Mandarin

Hoeee?- Sakura's way of saying what

Gomen nasai-sorry or please forgive me

Ice Dragon52 going off to bed


	4. The Li clan

Author's Notes: Well, here is the 4th chapter of Kini Naru Aitsu! Yay! I really hope to have more reviews! K! So scroll down and RR!

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to say this, but I DO NOT OWN CCS! bursts into tears maybe someday I'll own Eriol-san or something…….

"…" dialogue

(a/n…) author's notes…hehe….evil me lol

P.O.V- point of view

_Italic Font_- thinking, thoughts, flashbacks

So far in the story,

Syaoran and Sakura finally admitted their love towards each other, and they are now officially going steady! YAY!!!

Chapter 4- The Li clan

3 weeks after the dance, at Syaoran's mansion

"Bye Syao-kun!" Sakura shouted across the field to where Syaoran was having his soccer practice. Syaoran scored a goal and turned to the direction of the angelic voice. He smiled when he saw Sakura waving and smiling at him. He was so lucky, he was the captain of the soccer team, he had a fallen angel for a girlfriend and he was living in Japan. Syaoran's dream ever since he was 10 was to live in Japan with Sakura. His dream had finally come true. "_Maybe the clan has given up on me, and found another future leader." _He smiled and continued his practice. Later on, he would go online and see if Meiling would be on. Meiling had become his main messenger now that he was living in Japan and they were friends, just friends.

Sakura's P.O.V

Whew! Finally! School's over. Wait, is that Syaoran practicing with is team? Hey! It is! No wonder he said that he couldn't walk me home today. Well, I better say good-bye. Syaoran always gets his goals in. Score! Another one!

Normal P.O.V

Tomoyo beamed at her friend as she watched her watch Li play soccer. _They are so lucky! And not to mention a very kawaii couple! _ Tomoyo walked up to her friend and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hoeee? Oh. Hi! Tomoyo-san!" Sakura smiled and began to walk home after one last glance at her boyfriend. "Konnichiwa! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said amused at her glance backwards. They began to walk back to their homes. Sakura only lived one block away from Tomoyo's estate. So they walked home together everyday, well, sometimes Li would join them because Li lived beside Sakura. "Tomoyo." Sakura asked "Hai! Sakura?" Tomoyo said while pondering her thoughts. "Well, I was just wondering if you think Syaoran and I would last for more than 1 month." Sakura said with a puzzled look on her face. Tomoyo stopped walking and said surprised "What do you mean?" Sakura stopped too and replied "Well, I know Syao has his own clan in Hong Kong and how he had to go back to become their leader. Will the Li clan call him back soon?" Tomoyo snapped out of her thoughts and saw the worried look on her friend's face. She smiled and assured her "Don't worry Sakura-chan, even if Li-kun were to leave, it wouldn't be so soon" "Oh," was Sakura's only reply and they continued walking. They soon arrived at Tomoyo's residence and Sakura walked off for another block. Sakura went up to her room and flopped down on her bed.

Sakura's P.O.V

_Hmm, maybe what Tomoyo said was right. Tomoyo is always right. Maybe Syaoran won't leave for a while. Maybe the Li clan forgot about him. Stop it Sakura! Why would his own family leave him! Baka! He has to go back after a while. _

Sakura left her bed and went downstairs to prepare dinner.

3 hours later

Sakura trudged upstairs after dinner and turned on the computer. She logged on to messenger and sat down. You have a new message Sakura clicked onto the name and saw that Eriol name. She clicked on his message and began chatting.

hiiragaziwa007- hey! Sup?

kawaiicherryblossom- o notin

hiiragaziwa007- o man, ur lil wolf was the bes 2day in soccer, he scored so many goals

kawaiicherryblossom- really? )

hiiragaziwa007- no duh, hes like the best player on the school team

kawaiicherryblossom- beams I no, hes the best!

hirragaziwa007- k now ur just bragging

kawaiicherryblossom- pouts hey u started it

hiiragaziwa007- o man, hey don't get wet k, ur lil wolf is going to be so mad

kawaiicherryblossom- then ur going to have to be nicer to mepouts

hiiragaziwa007- awwww

kawaiicherryblossom- …….

hiiragaziwa007- hey I was jus kidding

Sakura laughed and saw that Tomoyo was now online

hirragaziwa007- hey hey, the goddess is on

g0ddess24/7 entering chat room

g0ddess24/7- hey sakura n eriol

hiiragaziwa007- hey hey I totally agree wit ur nick

g0ddess24/7- blush awww

kawaiicherryblossom- hey ppls im still here!

hiiragaziwa007- dun remind me

kawaiicherryblossom- pouts

g0ddess24/7- awwwww, 2 bad I don't have my video cam

hiiragaziwa007- k, now ur neglecting moi

g0ddess24/7- aww dun worry sweetie

hiiragaziwa007- k, now we're talking

kawaiicherryblossom has left the chat room

Sakura left the chat and clicked on Syaoran's name

kawaiicherryblossom has entered the chat room

lilwolfwarrior has entered the chat room

lilwolfwarrior- hi! Saku-chan

kawaiicherryblossom- hey! Oh dun talk to eriol and tomoyo

lilwolfwarrior- ahem let me think, is it because they're at it again

kawaiicherryblossom- u betcha

lilwolfwarrior- lmao ur so cute

kawaiicherryblossom- blushes

lilwolfwarrior- aww I wanna be there 2 c u blush

kawaiicherryblossom- syao ur such a lady's man

lilwolfwarrior- thank you thank you hold the applause just send Sakura

kawaiicherryblossom- not only that but ur so hilarious

lilwolfwarrior-boo; now ur making me blush

Syaoran saw that Meiling was online and started a convo

liclanproblems has entered the convo

liclanproblems- hey cuz read my nick

lilwolfwarrior- uh oh whats wrong

liclanproblems- well, the clan wants u back, ur mom is phoning u right now

lilwolfwarrior- what ur kidding, I cant come back, I just started wit Sakura

liclanproblems- uh oh-well FINALLY u and kinomoto got it together beamz good job cuz

lilwolfwarrior- well, now its ruined

liclanproblems- well,………..

lilwolfwarrior- what

liclanproblems- I cant tell u, its really important and u will probably flip when u find out so I would rather not tell u

ilwolfwarriot- why…..oh brb the phone is ringing wish me luck

liclanproblems- kk

lilwolfwarrior has left the conversation

Syaoran sighed then picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Syaoran desu" he sighed into the receiver. "Xiao Lang, is that you?" a very feminine voice said on the other end. "Hai…er..um…. yes ma" Syaoran snapped awake. "Xiao Lang, wo you ye tong ni jiao" _Syaoran, I have something to tell you _ "Yes, ma." "Xiao Lang, the elders have decided to call you back(a/n- okay ppls, I am way too lazy to do mandarin and English translations for you so pls bear with me) "Why, ma I cant go back not now." Syaoran spoke firmly into the phone. He glanced at the computer screen and saw that the name kawaiicherryblossom was flashing. "Ma, I cant go back to the clan!" "Xiao Lang, is it because of the Japanese girl?" his mother said. Syaoran hesitated and then spoke into the phone. "Yes, ma. I'm in love with Sakura." he said and waited for his mother's reply. His mother sighed and then said "Xiao Lang, you must understand that it was not my idea for you to come back. I understand that your love between Ying-hua and yourself is true and I know that Ying-hua is a very nice girl. If you were to stay in Japan, you would be very happy and you will get married happily. But, you are the future Li descendant, you have to take care of the Li clan, my future leader." Syaoran wiped his tears away from his brown eyes and stared at the blinking icon on the computer screen. "Ma, give me some time to think about it, okay?" he said wobbily. "Of course Xiao Lang, I hope you make the right decision that you wont regret. Remember this: whatever you choose is of your choice. No one has the right to control you. Even though somethings might be more important, there are somethings that would make you happy." And with that, she hung up. Syaoran slumped back into the swivel chair and clicked on the blinking icon.

lilwolfwarrior- Saku-chan

kawaiicherryblossom- hey! Syao-kun I thought you left me

lilwolfwarrior- no way! Hey, I g2g

kawaiicherryblossom- kk, ttyt

lilwolfwarror- ttyt

Syaoran then logged off and lay down on his bed. He just couldn't control his tears falling down. He lay there thinking for a while and still couldn't think of an answer. The things that ran in his mind were the words that his mother's said and the thought of Sakura thinking of him leaving her on chat was unbearable. He couldn't leave Sakura. He loved her too much. She would be devastated if he left her before 1 month of their relationship has passed. Then again, the clan needs him. He is the future leader. Syaoran fell asleep thinking off Sakura's face and these words ran in his head: I hope you make the right decision that you wont regret. Remember this: whatever you choose is of your choice. No one has the right to control you. Even though somethings might be more important, there are somethings that would make you happy.

Author's Notes: Whew! Finally this chapter is finished. Thanks to all who reviewed and to those who are **going** to review for this fanfic. And don't worry, the ending would be **SS **of course so please don't stop reading! Flames are welcome and watch your step out. The left is where you should go- or rather click. See ya for now!

Special thanks to: Hey, sorry for not putting these very important people at the beginning. Thanks a bunch to **Aldalote and Miku!** You guys are the best!!

Greenleaf Wolf- the former Ice Dragon52

Dialogue-

Moshi moshi- hello-used on the phone

Ying-hua- "cherry blossom" in mandarian, many people think that it is 'fa' but its actually 'hua' for proper translation

Xiao Lang- means 'little coyote' in Mandarian, again I am partly mandarin so I should know, many people think that it is 'little wolf' but its close enough

Kawaii- cute

Desu- pronounced 'des' means 'here' or 'I am'

Baka- stupid; idiot

Some chatting abbreviations-

Ttyt- talk to you tomorrow

Ttyl- talk to you later

G2g- got to go

Brb- be right back

Sup- its not really an abbreviation but literally it means 'how are you'

Lol- laugh out loud

Lmao- laugh my ass off

kk- okay

ppl- people

ur- its pretty obvious actually it means your

And all the others are pretty obvious if you say them out loud. I hope this was a good chapter and please review!!


	5. Telling Sakura

nothing to say….enjoy this chapter

"…"-dialogue

(a/n...)- Me! Me and more me!

_Italic Font_- thinking- or someone's thoughts…really I don't know if this is a good idea,

Barging into someone's thoughts…

P.O.V- point of view

Disclaimer: The official disclaimer appears here as usual……here we go…me no

own….there I got it over with…

If you aren't a BIG anti-SS fan, you shouldn't read this chapter…

Chapter 5- Telling Sakura

"Master Li, Master Li!" said Wei, Syaoran's servant, its time for school!" "Mmmmm, mm..leave…me…alone…." grumbled Syaoran sleepily and turned over onto his side. Obviously, Wei got the clue and picked up the phone. "Well, then Master Li, since you are so tired today, maybe I should phone the school to tell them that you wont be attending today." Syaoran's eyes popped open and he rolled off the bed. "Wha…" he yawned sleepily and scratched his head. "Wei, don't phone! I have to go to school today!" he said importantly and stalked off with a solemn look on his face. Wei knew that the Mistress Yelan Li had phoned yesterday night and Master Li had taken the conversation seriously. _sigh Master Li doesn't know what's good for him. Lets just hope that he makes the right decision. _Wei went to Syaoran's closet and picked out a freshly ironed school uniform, then he laid it on his bed and left the room quietly. Syaoran closed the door to the washroom and grabbed his toothbrush. He looked into the mirror and sighed. "I'm going to have to tell her today." Syaoran sighed again and rethought his thoughts. He lay asleep until 3am last night trying to make the right decision. He quickly washed up, pulled on his clothes and went downstairs. "Morning Wei." He said his faithful servant looked up from making breakfast. "Yes, Master Li?" he said with a tint of curiosity. "Wei, I need you to take my suitcase up and prepare to pack my clothes. We are going back to China." Li said with a grim expression. The thought of leaving Sakura pained him. "Oh" was all Wei could manage to say. "Master Li, if you don't mind me saying, I don't think that this is the decision that you wanted to make in the first place." He said with his eyebrows raised. The teenager in front of him looked up with pained eyes and said "Of course I don't want to go back. After all, my dream was to stay in Japan and live here with the person I like most." Syaoran looked away, but couldn't control his tears. Wei had seen his tears fall and wanted to tell him something that his mistress had forbidden him to tell. "Master Li…" but the thought of losing his job was just to horrible so he came up with an excuse. Syaoran's eyes were locked into his and they seemed to tell him to tell the truth. "Uh…..When are we leaving, Master Li?" he said and the boy in front of him slouched his back and mumbled 'the day after tomorrow'. Syaoran turned away and walked out the door. Wei slumped back and sighed. "I hope I did the right thing." Syaoran walked out the door and made his way to Sakura's house, which was next door. He was going over in his mind on how to break the news out to her. He was planning to ring the doorbell, tell Sakura that he had something to tell her and then walk to school explaining every detail to her and hope for the best. Syaoran took in a huge breath and let it out. He turned the corner and saw his emerald-eyed beauty standing in front of her door. Syaoran watched as she walked her nimble steps across her lawn. She made a little skip from the grass to the pavement and smiled her captivating smile. Syaoran visualized her smile turn into a frown and delicate tears fall down her rosy cheek. He shook the thought out of his head and made his way towards her. "Saku-chan." He said trying hard to smile. "Ohayo! Syao-kun!" she said they walked hand in hand to school. Syaoran was thinking of how to tell Sakura but he couldn't bring his heart to it. Every time he tried his eyes met Sakura's and he couldn't bear it. Syaoran turned and looked at Sakura's hair. It was much longer now, down to her waist to be exact. And her emerald eyes were still shining the way they were a long time ago. His eyes had then traveled to her neck and were glued to it. Something brought back painful memories to him hung on her neck. The red string was worn out because she probably worn it everyday. A jade green wolf pendant hung at the end of it. Syaoran widened his eyes at the sight of this and he stopped Sakura. "Hoeee?" she said surprised. "Syaoran?" "Sakura, is…is…that…" he stuttered and pointed to the necklace. "Huh? Syao-chan, are you okay?" she said with a worried look on her face. Syaoran looked up surprised at the words 'Syao-chan' and stuttered "Hai…but..is that the necklace I gave you that day I left when we were kids?" "oh…this…ha! Syaoran I promised I'd wait for you remember? This is a token of the fact that I did wait for you!" she said with a smile on her face. They continued walking again and Syaoran was wondering on what a nice girl Sakura was. _I wonder if Sakura would wait for me again if I left? Would she be as forgiving? _ Syaoran pulled Sakura to a stop and he decided to tell her. "Sakura, I have something to tell you." Syaoran looked down on the floor and took a huge breath. "What?" Sakura said. "Sakura….I..I…..um..I.." "Spit it out Syaoran." She said with a teasing grin on her face. "Sakura…I have to leave." He said with a worried look on her face. "Oh…um..well..you don't have to walk me to school today!" she said still smiling. "Iie! Sakura, I have to leave, back to China!" he cried and the tears fell down his cheeks. He looked up slowly and saw that Sakura had vanished. "Sakura! Sakura!" he cried and saw her departuring figure run down the cherry blossom lane. "Sakura!" he shouted and ran after her. "NO! I don't want to hear you say those words!" she cried. "Sakura!" he said and caught her by the arms (a/n Wow! He runs pretty fast! ) . "Stop! Let go!" she squirmed and tried to break through his lock, but he was just too strong. "Sakura, listen to me! Please!" Syaoran cried. "Iie!" Sakura said and struggled out of his grasp. "Syaoran, you and I weren't even together for 1 month! Why do you have to leave! Am I not as important as your clan!" she shouted frustrated. Those words left Syaoran stunned and rooted to his spot. "Sakura, I have to go back, the clan needs me! Please understand…." "Syaoran, don't you think that I need you too?" Sakura said with tears falling down her face. "Sakura" Syaoran mumbled and went forward to take her hand. "Sakura, I'm so sorry!" He said and cried softly. "Syaoran…" she said and she buried her head into his shirt. "Please don't talk about your departure. Okay?" she said and continued to cry her tears. Syaoran hugged her tightly and he never wanted to let go. "I love you Sakura," he said "I never ever want to leave you."

Sakura's P.O.V

_Syaoran, why are you leaving! You promised that you wouldn't leave! Is your clan that important for you to leave me and go back to them? Or maybe you like Meiling again and you have to go back? Why! Syaoran, why do you have to go! _

Sakura's house

"Huh? Mistress?" the furry yellow flying bear said with confusion "Mistress?" Kero had been very worried about Sakura. When Sakura came home from school today, she went directly to her room and laid there, not moving a muscle. Kero scrunched his eyebrows together and tried to think of a plan to make Sakura move. "Brrrrinnng! Brrinng!" the phone was ringing and Sakura finally moved her head towards the noise. She stood up carefully and walked towards the phone. Kero had seen his mistress's red eyes and messy hair and now had a clue about why his mistress was sad. Sakura walked to her pink phone and looked at the caller ID. "_Li"_ was all it said and Sakura walked away from the phone. "Mistress?" Kero said again and the girl turned towards him. "What is it Kero?" she said sleepily. "Sakura is the Chinese brat leaving?" he said hesitatingly. "No, Syaoran isn't leaving!" Sakura said to herself while more tears that are silent fell. "Sakura, the Chinese gaki is not good enough for you! He left when you were 7 and promised that when he came back, he would stay for good. Instead he broke his promise and is leaving again!" Kero said (or rather yelled). "Kero, please I don't want to talk about it!" the confused girl stated and stalked out the room to take a shower. Sakura looked into the mirror and saw a tall, beautiful girl with waist length auburn hair. The girl had red eyes and her emerald orbs weren't sparkling anymore. Sakura reached behind her head and started to untie a string. She pulled the necklace off and rummaged into the 'junk drawer' Sakura pulled out a brand new red lace and she delicately took the pendant off the old string and strung it on the new awaiting one. She tied the ends together and slipped it into her purse. She knew what she had to do about Syaoran…..

_Author's notes: Yay! I'm finally finished this chapter. I couldn't update this chapter until now because I had my exams and I didn't have time to complete it. Comments or ideas? Just head down below to the review button!_


	6. A symbol of our love

_Hiya people! Here is the 6th chapter of Kini Naru Aitsu! Thanks to these people: _

_**Illusion Dragon- **Thanks for giving me the idea of Syaoran taking Sakura along! It's really creative and maybe I'll use that idea towards the end…oh and thanks for giving me the LONGEST review I could ever read! Arigato! Don't stop reading! beamz your review makes me so happy….so many plz update soons make me dizzy……_

_**Asakura Lenne- **Wait…is it one word or two words? Oh well, um sorry if I spelt your name wrong! Hehehe…thanks for reviewing and um I don't disagree with what you are thinking, after all, I am a BIG SS fan myself. Don't worry, the ending would be of course SS! So please continue reading, even though you aren't a HUGE anti-SS fan like me…………there will be future chapters with lotsa SS fluffiness, I guarantee you! _

_And if I forgot anyone who has reviewed, since I am updating as soon as possible then um...thanks for the review! Oh and please don't mind that his chapter is a little short because I DO NOT like NON-SAKURA AND SYAORAN moments, and I had to post this chapter so um….bear with me! This chapter is also updated quickly due to request and being the good person, I am, I decided to just quickly post this chapter and get it over with! Um….flames are _**DEFINETLY **_accepted!_

"…………" –_dialogue_

_(a/n)- me hehe!_

**Chapter 6: The**

**symbol of our love.**

**By: Greenleaf Blossom (Oh…what a shame…shame on you Greenleaf Blossom for updating such a sad chapter for such eager reviewers….poo)**

"Beep- beep-beep- beep! (a/n in case you haven't noticed, the beep is the sound of Sakura's alarm clock.) The heartbroken girl rolled over on her bed and with a swift movement, pressed the 'snooze' button on her pink alarm.

Yawn "Oh God! It's still so early! Why did my alarm ring?" Sakura pondered for a minute and finally remembered that she was the one that had set the alarm early. She had something important to do and it couldn't be done wrong. She slid of her bed and went to rummage in her purse. She pulled out a red-strung necklace and put it near her school uniform. Sakura got dressed and slid the necklace in her pocket. She went downstairs and went out the door without breakfast. Touya, who was up early as well was making pancakes. "Sakura?" he said as he heard the door close. "I wonder what's wrong. The kaijuu usually loves pancakes. And why is she up so early?"

Syaoran went next door to the small, comfortable house in which his angel lived in. He rang the doorbell and Touya was the one who answered the door.

Gaki, what are you doing here?

None of your problem, where is Sakura?

Oh so it was you that made the kaijuu so upset today!

What!

You heard me, Sakura left so early today without breakfast. You must have done something to her.

By then, Syaoran had already run from the steps and down the cherry blossom lane to go to school.

**At school**

"Saku-chan! Sakura! You stop right there!" Syaoran yelled as he ran into the schoolyard. Sakura turned towards the direction of the voice and stood there. "Sakura, why are you avoiding me?" he said with a longing look on his face. "I'm not." was all Sakura said, and she turned away. Syaoran caught her by the hand again and twisted her so that she was facing him. "Saku, I know you are lying." Syaoran said. Sakura froze when she heard the name he called her and could help but weep inside. She leaned over and gave Syaoran a big hug, comforting him. "Syaoran, I wasn't avoiding you, I wasn't feeling well, that's all!" she said in her angelic soothing voice. That seemed to confront Syaoran because then he didn't realize anything else was wrong. Sakura looked at the handsome boy beside her. He seemed so happy that she wasn't mad at him. _"Perhaps, he had forgotten already that I am his girlfriend and that he is leaving tomorrow. He seems so happy to go back."_ Sakura wondered and silent, invisible tears began to fall from the depths of her heart. They continued to walk to their homeroom classroom and they took a seat.

**In class.**

"…and at the starting of Monday, Li won't be attending our school anymore, he is going back to China." Every pair of eyes turned to look at Syaoran and Sakura. Tomoyo shot a suspicious look at Sakura and shook her head slightly. Eriol caught Syaoran's eyes and understood completely what had happened. Girls were shooting glances at Sakura and the boys were snickering. One boy even had the courage to say "Hey! Kinomoto is free!" The whole class except for Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Eriol started to crack up. Syaoran looked out the window and sighed. He looked at Sakura, who was sitting in front of him, and saw that she didn't mind the comment at all. _"This isn't Sakura at all. Sakura wouldn't be so calm about this." _

The whole day was fine and boys were starting to hit on Sakura since they knew that at the starting of Monday, Sakura would be single and would be open to anyone. They obviously treated Sakura like a doll. When the bell rang for last period to end and Sakura walked out of the classroom, Syaoran was already there, waiting for her as usual. Sakura's heart broke at this sight and knew that Syaoran wouldn't be able to wait for her anymore. "Hey, Sakura." he said with a smile on his face and Sakura smiled back. They walked halfway to home when Sakura pulled him to a stop. "What is it Sakura?" he said questionably. "Syaoran, I…I…have to give you something." She said and reached in her pocket. She pulled out the wolf pendant that he had given her 3 years ago when he left. The wolf pendant was like a token of Syaoran's love to Sakura. Syaoran's eyes froze at the sight of the small pendant and didn't know what to do or say. Sakura started to say something "Syaoran, you gave this to me when you left, remember?" "Ha…Hai. Sakura" he said hesitatingly. "Well, I have to give this back to you" she said and she strung the necklace around his neck. "Sakura, I don't understand!" he said "Why are you giving this back to me?" Sakura smiled a small smile and said "Syaoran, I don't think it is possible for 2 people to love each other when they are so far away. Your clan is more important to you, than me so you should give the pendant to the one you truly love! And…and…I know that person can't be me…" she trailed off and started to walk away "I'm sorry, I truly enjoyed the times we had together, and really I did! Just focus on your clan and forget me, okay? Forget Tomoeda and the times we had together, don't promise me that you'll come back." She said with tears falling rapidly. Sakura turned and ran straight to her house leaving Syaoran dumfounded. "Sakura, why do you have to do this to me?" he said and broke down. Don't worry Sakura; I'll always love you, regardless of what you say….."

_Waaaaa Sakura was so cruel to Syaoran, ne? Don't worry thought minna-san! Syaoran will, and I mean WILL, find a way to go back to Sakura and they will live happily ever after…starts to cry in background poor Sakura and Syaoran…_ _Please review! Flames are accepted…_

**Stay tuned for…**

**Kini Naru Aitsu Chapter 7: Living without you**

Chapter 7 is a very important and happier chapter…it is about Syaoran reflecting on his feelings…will he choose the clan or Sakura? And what will Sakura do about his departure…and how are they doing without each other?

This chapter might take a little longer than 3 days so um…be patient! I'll update ASAP


	7. A gift for you!

_Hi! Here is a very special welcome to who has stumbled upon Kini Naru Aitsu! I promise to say that coming up is a happier chapter than the last one…ahem So enjoy!_

_Special thanks to: _

_Ruby Love- wide eyes were you really crying??? Gomen nasai! I am so sorry! You were supposed to be sad but not crying!! Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter! Its much happier... I believe…_

_CutemistressPaige- thanks for the review! I am so sorry for making the last chapter sad…awww, now you are making me sad and guilty…_

_Here is one big SORRY to all the people who had distressed over the last chapter. I really didn't mean to. Oh and here is the latest update of my FAVOURITE reviews, these particular ones have made me feel very special! Thanks to these people: **Illusion Dragon- **thanks for giving me the longest review ever! I was just wondering on how you can manage to type so many PLZ REVIEW SOONS in one review?? And one big hug to these two people**: AsakuraLenne: **Wow! Your reviews make me so happy! Well, this is getting so complicated, how should I put this??? Oh yeah! Thanks to **Asakura Hao **and **YOU!!**_

_This piece of writing based on Kini Naru Aitsu is dedicated to: **AsakuraLenne, Illusion Dragon, CutemistressPaige, and Ruby Love! Thanks a bunch for taking the time to review!**_

**This is NOT a real chapter, it is dedicated to all the people who has reviewed before, including the people that I have not mentioned in the above. **

**Kini Naru Aitsu Dedication piece: Without my little wolf**

**By: Sakura Kinomoto**

Dear diary,

It is raining today. I don't know why because it is in the middle of July. For some reason, I feel so sleepy and tired. Maybe it is the weather of its probably because of the parting of Syaoran….

Arggghh! Why am I thinking of him? Its not like he will come back. Look at yourself Sakura, you are all over him! He isn't worth it! Wait, what am I saying? Syaoran was the love of my life. I loved him with all my heart….Oh great Sakura! You didn't have to start crying! I stood up from my chair and looked out the window. _The raindrops seem to resemble my tears…how sweet…_

_Drip drip_ I cant hold it in any longer. I can feel my tears falling down my face and I..I….really wish that Syaoran was here to catch me…I don't know why he had to leave…he..he chose his clan instead of me. Oh Syaoran…what are you doing now? Do you miss me as much as I miss you…I reach for my neck for the comfort of the ever-lasting pendant but I had given it to Syaoran. I can't believe how I could be so stupid and give up my love… All that I want now is comfort. And nothing can give it to me except for a certain person….

I long for a person who has the messiest chestnut hair, wide grin, sparking brown eyes and a hug that could comfort anyone and give them safety. Syaoran-kun…I'm really sorry…I cant contain myself any longer…I miss you so much…I loved you Syaoran……and……and….I still love you….I'm really sorry…please forgive me…

I could just close my eyes and feel you so close to me but..but.. I know that you aren't. Syaoran…even if you are so far away…I'll never forget you…I am so sorry that I gave up….I will do anything if you promise you will forgive and never forget me…

_Far across the distance _

_And spaces between us _

_You have come to show you go on. _

Syaoran…

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

Promise me one thing…

_Love can touch us one time _

_And last for a lifetime _

_And never go till we're one _

…tell me that you will return….

_Love was when I loved you _

_One true time I hold to _

_In my life we'll always go on _

I love you….

_Near, far, wherever you are _

_I believe that the heart does go on _

_Once more you open the door _

_And you're here in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

I am nothing without you…I am like a lost soul seeking for love….

_There is some love that will not _

_go away _

My love for you will be the same even after a hundred years…

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_And I know that my heart will go on _

_We'll stay forever this way _

_You are safe in my heart _

_And my heart will go on and on _

Syaoran…you are my everything…

_And….that was dedicated to all the people that have reviewed……and chapter 7 is on its way so be patient…I hope you enjoyed this short piece of Sakura's feelings…SS all the way_


	8. My life, my decision, my will

_Ohayo! Er…Konnichiwa, minna-san, I am terribly sorry for the late update…hey, at least I updated my 'dedication piece' to my faithful reviewers! My internet was down for most of the holidays and I couldn't get this online. So if you happen to stumble upon this story again or if you haven't forgot this ficcy…thanks a lot and sorry for the long update! If I missed your name on the dedication gomen nasai so here are the people whom I forgot to type on the dedication…so this chappie is dedicated to YOU! –namely the following…: **Aldalote, Suppie69, and Miku and Pinaygrrl….. if I fail to include your name here and you have reviewed…so sorry! This chappie is dedicated to you too**_

**_Okay enough with the chitchat! Here comes Kini Naru Aitsu numero 7_**

**Kini Naru Aitsu chapter 7**

**Told by: The one and only Greenleaf Blossom and Syaoran Li**

**My life, my decision, my will**

Slash a sword went down in the middle of an antique table which probably had been worth millions. Syaoran wiped his sweat away as he finished breaking the last valuble item in half. The whole room was a mess, it was full of broken antiques which were once owned by Syaoran stepped back and admired the mess he had made. _Good job Syaoran_ he said as he patted himself on the back.

_Oh yeah! Now mother must send me back to Japan. After all, who would want a future leader to have a bad temper! _

_Syaoran, tsk tsk, you think too highly of your mother and clan. Do you really think that your clan would give up on you this easy? You are the one and only son of the Li's. _

Syaoran looked out the window and stared across the towns, Japan seemed so far away…Sakura seemed so far away…

_Baka! She is far away! I am so sorry for hurting you Saku…tsk…she isn't here to listen to you apologize Syaoran! She probably forgot about you already in Tomoeda…Sakura…I really didn't want to hurt you…._

_Sigh Saku-chan… I wonder what you are doing now…are you smiling your utmost kawaii smile to someone else right now…are you..happy without me?_

Ahhhh! A big ear-piercing scream shook through the room and startled Syaoran out of his thoughts. He whipped around and pointed his long sword to the ground. He smiled as he saw who had screamed. "Li Xiao Lang!" his mother Yelan Li choked out. "My Lord! What have you done?" "Nothing ma." Syaoran said as he tried to control his laughter. "nothing at all" "Xiao Lang! What a mess…is that MY favourite vase on the ground?" she said and ran to pick up the pieces. "Well, at least you improved on your skills…its also a good thing I stopped by, if I didn't you would have probably destroyed to whole house." Syaoran smirked as he heard his mother say these words. _Say it mother, say that you'll send me back and that I am not worthy of being the new clan leader!" _Syaoran crossed his fingers and toes tightly as he saw his mother open her mouth to say something. "My son, if you have ran out of things to practice on then tell me!" Syaoran fell anime-style and came back up with a HUGE sweatdrop. "You don't have to destroy my belongings!" Syaoran's mother exclaimed and walked briskly to the phone to call the servants to come and clean up the mess. Syaoran gaped at his mother. _She didn't even flinch!_ Syaoran shook his head and when his mother got off the phone he walked up to her. _Maybe ma likes people with tempers….ok Syaoran, prepare yourself for operation suck-up! Evil Grin Ma cant like people who break things AND people who whine! Syaoran, my man! You are soooo smart! victory sign shows up on top of his head Don't worry Sakura, I'll come back for sure now! _Syaoran faked a happy face and clung to Yelan tightly (a/n- awwww! Just imagine seeing Syaoran cling to someone with a smile on his face….Kawaii!) "Ma! Oh ma! You are certainly the best mother ever!" he snirffed fakely and started to pretend cry. "Ma…oh..ma! You, you remind me so much of sniff sniff Sakura..pretend hiccup Ma, being the nice persom you are..sniff and hiccup some more Would you..sniff be sssoo nice to let me go back to live in Tomoeda with Sakura…Bwawaaaaaaaaaaaa Pweeeeeeese! Gives super cute puppy dog eyes that could rival Sakura's "Oh dear. What cute eyes!" Yelan remarks Syaoran sniffs and gags mentally _I am so not doing that again! But, I will do anything for you Sakura! _"My dear son! The future leader doesn't cry. Besides…your acting needs improvement."Yelan smirked and turned her back. Syaoran stopped crying immediately and frowned at his mother's back. _God! What can a guy do? God! Stop playing with me! I-I really want to be with Sakura…why-why wont you take pity on me… _He bowed his head and **real **tears began to fall. _All I wanted was to go back to Sakura... I really don't understand why you have to make **my **life miserable. _The sound of soft drops of water sounded on the hard wood floor, Syaoran widened his eyes as he felt the tears from his eyes fall, and he burst out the room. Yelan gasped "Xiao Lang! What is with him today?'' Yelan shook her head in confusion.

Syaoran ran into his room and collapsed on his king sized bed. Tears were falling rapidly. _Oh my gawd! I really am crying!_ "I don't want to be the future leader….I don't want the responsibility. All I want is…is… to be in Japan….his words were then drowned out by the sobs that he couldn't contain any longer "Sakura…sob I miss you so much". Fuutie, Syaoran's oldest sister stopped by Syaoran's door and leaned her ear on the door. _I thought I heard someone cry. _Fuutie gasped at the unmistakable sounding of the sobbing voice. _Little brother?_ Fuutie turned away and walked down to the living room with her eyes wide. _I didn't think that little brother would be such depressed by leaving Ying-hua. _Futtie walked away with wide eyes. _I believe that being the sister I am, I think that it is time to talk to Mother about Xiao Lang's future role as clan leader. Perhaps, it isn't a good idea for little one to be away from his true love. _Syaoran wiped his tears away and staggered over to the porch. The moon was full that night and Syaoran leaned on the rails. _I..I..wonder if Sakura is seeing the same moon? _Syaoran's cheek was now stained with watery lines and his eyes were wet. His heart shattered into a million pieces and he briskly walked out the room and with his mind set, he went to the living room.

(ha! I luv doing this…)

Yelan settled into the big armchair and rubbed her forehead. _Ah! My dear son does have feelings for that Ying-hua…perhaps..just perhaps.._"Ma" a feminine voice said and Yelan snapped out of her trance and sat up straight. "Yes, Futtie, my dear?" she said and motioned for her daughter to sit. Futtie leaned into the couch opposite her mother and had a worried look on her face. "Mother, when I walked past little one's room just now, I thought I heard him cry. I was just wondering if something was wrong?" Futtie's eyebrows scrunched up into a worried position and that made Yelan gasp. "Do-do…are you sure?" Yelan whispered with her eyes wide. _Xiao Lang hasn't cried since he was a baby… and when we were.in the training room, I thought he was just kidding! _Futtie nodded her head slowly and opened her mouth in an 'o' shape to being her discussion when someone entered the room. Syaoran entered with untellable eyes and he sat in the big armchair,r which was in the corner of the room. "So-son…do you need anything?" Yelan said with curiosity in her eyes. _So it is true…my little wolf was crying and his heart is slowly shattering…does the cherry blossom girl really matter that much? _"Ma, sis." Syaoran said emotionlessly "I need to talk to you."

"Little brother…are you alright?" Futtie looked at her brother carefully _Maybe, I wont have to tell mother after all……_

"Go on son."

"Ma, I am not going to become the leader of the clan"

"WHAT!"

"Hush ma, listen to little one" _Oh boy, this is getting interesting…I knew that little brother had a bad attitude when it came to clan business, but I never heard him talk in this tone of voice before…._

"Futtie, please don't interrupt me, Xiao Lang, you **have** to become the future leader, what will the rest of the clan elders and your father think?

"Mother, Father is dead, I don't care about those old hags which call themselves 'clan elders' if you insist on me being clan leader then I don't want to be a Li"

"Nonsense! LI Xiao Lang! You are so-so disrespectful!"

"Mother, If I cant go back to Japan and live there, I WILL NOT claim to be your son" (ohhhh Ouch! Diss…. Hehe…go Syaoran-kun! holds up banner that says GO SYAORAN GO!)

"Little one, now that is just way out of hand….." _This is getting interesting._

"Sister, be glad that I am not on your case right now, I do not want to live without Sakura, how many times do I have to say it to get this through your thick skulls!" (a/n- haha)

"Xiao Lang, you have to become leader and don't be so mean to your sister, she is older than you."

"Mother, if you keep on making me do this, then I'm afraid that you are just forcing me to run away!"

"Xiao Lang! You have to become leader! The Chan family needs you to marry Shui-ling-"

"WHAT! FCK this!('member this kids, this ficcy is rated PG-13….) Mother this is all wrong… no one told me about marrying someone, who cares about the Chans….I don't want to marry anyone BUT SAKURA!

"Son, our-"

"Stop It! Shut it! I don't want to hear! I will leave for Japan and I would rather become someone else than a Li of you aren't going to let me be with Sakura!"

Syaoran stormed off and Wei rushed out of the kitchen. "Master-" "Wei, pack all my belongings. I will leave this family." Wei gasped and couldn't do anything but follow. Yelan and Futtie sat opened eyed at the scene and Futtie slowly opened her mouth.

"Mother, it really isn't fair for little one to marry someone that he barely knows. From all I gathered, father married YOU instead of the person he was supposed to marry" Futtie stated and walked off before Yelan could lecture her about being disrespectful. _Very good job little bro, very good argument!_ Futtie smiled secretively and walked to her room.

Yelan snapped back to reality and smiled. _Xiao Lei was so crazy." (An…here is another character that I own…Xiao Lei is the supposed name for Syaoran's father, I made it up! Isn't it great!) _

_Flashback_

"_Mother, even if I am being a disgrace to the Li family, I don't care! I will do anything to marry Yelan!" A young and handsome man held a young Yelan's hand tightly. The man had messy chestnut hair which was like Syaoran's. He had brown eyes and a determined expression on his fair face. The old woman who was Syaoran's grandmother frowned in disgrace. "Son, you have to wed Ling- Ling! It is the rule, you have to wed a chan, and your son will have to as well! (now we know where marrying the Chans came about)" Xiao-Lei thundered out of the room with Yelan held tightly still. "Then, I guess that I'll just have to be someone else. I would give up my spot as clan leader to Chen- Xing for Yelan." And with that…Xiao-Lei stormed off. _

_End Flashback_

Yelan frowned and sunk in the chair. "Perhaps…I'll just have to give in like my mother-in-law…." "No, Yelan….you cannot give in like that old pathetic hag…I have a plan for the little wolf to stay……" Yelan whirled around and gasped. The person in the shadows smiled evilly.

_Tada! Yea! Chapter 7 is finished! Syaoran was so fiery, ne? So um…so long! Tata And I really don't think that the end is a cliffie….if you think it is…then….so sorry _

_Dislaimer: Sorry for putting this at the end….then again…it doesn't matter! I don't own CCS, but I DO own Syaoran Li in a way and I do own Syaoran's uncle: Chen-Xing and Syaoran's dad: Xiao- Lei, and the girls Shui-Ling andl Ling-Ling. These people are certainly not really related to Syaoran is CCS and I just made them up so….if you do want to borrow them then uh….ask please! And give credit to "The Greenleaf Blossom foundation for happy reviewers" Thanks a lot!_

_Oh and I am doing e-mail updates for this story so…please tell me in your review that you want me to inform you when another chapter is up! Ja Ne 'till chappie 8! _


	9. Mother and Son

_Hi people, and a very happy new year to you and a super Christmas! blows up balloons and smiles I hope you all ate a lot of candy on the holidays…I know I did… Please read the following carefully, just this time…please!_

_Syaoran: Don't you have something to say to the readers_

_Me: Huh? Well I don't know…I thought I said all I was going to…_

_Syaoran: the physiatrist didn't do his job that's for sure…you are still mentally impaired!huge sweatdrop_

_Me: What was that for…puffs out cheeks_

_Syaoran: You were going to say leans over and whispers something in my ear_

_Me: Oh yeah! I AM REALLY SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! smiles _

_Syaoran: You are very welcome…._

_Pleas check out my other ficcies, A Cherry Blossom's love and Before I knew you. And thanks for reviewing! I really appreciate that I have 4 reviews for Before I knew you already, it makes me super, super, super, super happy! Thanks a bunch guys!_

_**Anyway, I am sorry to say that Kini Naru Aitsu is almost over…there are only 4 chapters left… so by the time January is over, this will be finished. I don't think I will write an epilogue due to lack of interest.** For this I mean that I am not getting enough reviews…sure I got some…and they were delightful to read, but…I have a hunch that most of my reviewers have abandoned this story already…so in case you are really loyal and you haven't abandoned me yet, here is a nice list for those who cared. THANK YOU ALL  
_

_**Ruby Love**_

_**Suppie69**_

_**Miku**_

_**Illusion Dragon**_

_**CutemistressPaige**_

_**Mizuko no bara**_

_**Pinaygrrl**_

_**And there are 2 very special people who have reviewed more than once…that is so nice of you!!!**_

_**BIG HUGS AND BIG THANKS TO:**_

_**AsakuraLenne**_

_**Aldalote**_

_**Note: Would anyone want to be my special reader? A special reader is a person in which I trust and I will send them my chapters first and then post it online. In other words, my special reader would have the privilege of reading my ficcys in their inbox, now wouldn't that be nice. The first one who wants to be my special reader must say so in their review and you have to be fast!! I might even write an epilogue just for you! **_

**_BUT ALL OF YOU GUYS ARE ALL GREAT! Even though most of you would have probably moved on and not have bothered to read the rest…_**

**Chapter 8- Kini Naru Aitsu**

**Told by: Greenleaf Blossom and various other characters**

**Title: Mother and Son ( I know it's a dumb title, but you will know why I named it this when you read it!)**

**Last chapter: **

……Yelan frowned and sunk in the chair. "Perhaps…I'll just have to give in like my mother-in-law…." "No, Yelan….you cannot give in like that old pathetic hag…I have a plan for the little wolf to stay……" Yelan whirled around and gasped. The person in the shadows smiled evilly.

&&&((()))##!!!( oops, hehe, this is getting out of hand…)

The man in the shadows stepped out and walked up to Yelan.

"Li Yelan! How are you doing?"

"Its none of your problem Kaekoro Yumo."

"Ah, my dear…can't I just come back to visit you?"

"No, and you have no right to interfere with my family business."  
"Yelan, dearest, do you remember how that old hag broke us up, years ago?"

"She didn't break us up, Kaekoro, we weren't meant to be together"

"Yelan dear, we were the perfect couple! If it wasn't for that Xiao Lei-"

"Do not insult my husband Kaekoro, it was our problem, not his."

"Tsk, tsk, Yelan, he is DEAD why do you still care about him?"

"Kaekoro, I am really serious about this…please leave."

"Yelan I-"

"Kaekoro Yumo, we weren't meant to be together."

"Fine! Enough of our case, lets talk about you son,"

"Kaekoro, I do not need you to interfere with my family business"

"Ah, Yelan, are you sure that you will let your son leave you an your family, are you willing to pay the price?"

"Kaekoro-"

"Yelan, all you have to do is to tell that pathetic boy of yours that the cherry blossom girl is dead, then sure he will be heartbroken but at least he wont keep on whining to go back to that place called Japan!"

"Kaekoro, I am not sure about that, I know my son, he will not believe us."

"Yelan, I have connections with people in Japan-"

"Kaekoro, stop feeding nonsense into my niece"

(a/n- here we go, another character that I own! beam)

"Chen Lai!"

"Honorable uncle! What brings you here?"

"Ah! Yelan, I am here from a direct order from the rest of the clan elders."

"U-uncle, what- what do the others say?"

"Yel-"

"Shut it, Kaekoro Yumo you are just jealous that my niece chose Xiao Lei instead of you!"(Wowee, go uncle!)

"The elders have heard about Xiao Lang's "incidents" in the training room, and the report of "missing" objects from the hallways" Chen Lai raised a grey eyebrow and continued to talk "You see Yelan, the young one is not yet prepared for being clan leader"

"What, but, uncle, my son is trained well, and we have received notice that Shui- Ling will marry him-"

"Correctomungo (a/n- I know that old people wont say this,but its MY fic). Xiao Lang has not yet found the true love of his life"

"Uncle, what do you mean?"

"Yelan! I have had it enough with this old hag, you mustn't believe him!" (a/n- sigh the crazy Kaekoro Yumo is still here)

"Kaekoro, please you **do not** want to be dragged out here, yes? Shall I provide an escort for you?"

"Old hag, how could you want your own niece to suffer from sonophobia? (a/n- yeah! Sonophobia is the fear of sons hehe..)

"Yelan my child, you must set your son free if you want him to have true happiness, that is what your mother- in- law did, and she was right, you and Xiao Lei raised 5 beautiful children."

**Change of scene- Xiao Lang's room**

"WHAT! WEI, IF YOU KNEW ALL ALONG, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL MEEEEE?" the young warrior shouted and raised a pillow above his head, ready to hit the old servant. "Oh my, Master Li, please, cant we negotiate- OUCH!!" the old man winced in pain as the pillow bounced off his bald head (a/n- teehee). "Wei, why didn't you tell me that I was going to marry a Chan when I got here!" Syaoran replied with a stubborn look in his fierce eyes. "Master, please, I wanted too, really I did, but I knew that if I told you then you- you wouldn't come back. And that would cost me my job!" the old man suddenly grew chibi and was crying. "Wei, you knew that I wanted to be with Sakura, she is the only one that I bid you to call **mistress as long as I am alive!** Hmph!" Syaoran sighed as he turned his back and began to pack again.

**Living room- back at the conver- er…fight**

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Totally"

"Nope"

"Of course"

"Never"

"Exact-"

"Argh! Uncle, Kaekoro please stop fighting!" (Kaekoro and Uncle have been fighting over if Syaoran should be granted the right of going back to Japan or not. Uncle was saying all the positive ideas and Kaekoro was saying all the negative ones)

"I have made up my mind and I will talk to my own son about this! Kaekoro, leave now and uh…Uncle…I think its time for your nap."

**Continue the fight between Master and servant**

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" Wei wailed in pain as his master kept on firing pillows at him. Syaoran pulled out pillow after pillow(no one knew where they came from). Until…"Ouch!" What was that!" Syaoran and Wei freezed in shock at the voice and looked up to the door. "Son, Wei, aren't you two a **bit** too old to be having pillow fights?" Yelan said as she rubbed her forehead in pain. "Xiao Lang, you mustn't throw that hard…" she mumbles. "Wei, you are dismissed for I have something to talk to Xiao Lang about" Yelan raised her eye brow at how quickly the old man could run. "Coward" mumbled Syaoran and he continued to stare at his mother.

"Xiao Lang, I have reached to a decision on your running away, it is totally unacceptable!"

"Uh huh, uh huh," Syaoran nodded as he just kept on packing his stuff.

"LI XIAO LANG, ARE YOU REALLY PLANNING ON WEARING T- SHIRTS IN JAPAN…..IT IS SO COLD THERE!" Yelan yelled as she quickly yanked out all the shirts that Syaoran kept on shoving in and she ran to the huge closet to pull out long sleeved shirts. Syaoran opened his mouth wide as he ran over his mother' s last comment. Yelan had obviously realized that his son was now gaping and she rolled her eyes. "Xiao Lang, I do not wish to lose a son and if that cherry blossom girl does matter that much to you, then I bid you permission to go back." Yelan sighed. Syaoran hugged his mother tightly and jumped up and down like a child (a/n- awwww kawaii). "However, there is one thing that you have to do" Syaoran immediately stopped and looked up to his mother. _I should have known that there was going to be a catch to this. _ Syaoran rolled his eyes and waited for the impact. "Little one, you are going to have **proposed** to Sakura by the next time that I will se you so that I will have grand babies and that you can become the future clan leader. Yelan had stars in her eyes at the thought of 'grand babies' and Xiao Lang fell down anime- style. Syaoran grinned, _Sakura, I am finally coming home!_

Airport

"Have fun little brother!" Futtie yelled

"Bring Ying- hua back safe and sound!" Feimei said

"Remember to propose!" Xiefa said

"Try not to get **too **excited at the sight of Ying- hua little bro!" Fanren yelled the loudest.

Everyone in the airport turned to look at Syaoran with that comment and Syaoran had veins popping out of his head. _Sisters I will get you for this, making me look like a fool in front of everyone, especially you Fanren!_

"Son, take care and be safe!" his mother yelled and Syaoran disappeared into the depths of the crowd before his family could embarrass him more. He smiled as he thought of Sakura's reaction when she would see him. _Finally Sakura, we will finally be together! Wait for me, I'll be there! _


	10. The delay of the flight

_

* * *

Konnichiwa minna- san, I wish you all a very merry belated Christmas! So here is the 2last chappie of Kini Naru Aitsu, so read this and read it well. First of all, I would want to introduce you to my new e-mail buddy and special reader (if you don't know what a special reader is, then go back to chapter 9): ccsluva! Thanks for applying and reader the author's note at the beginning, most people just skip and read the chapter. If you are reading this chapter on right now and you haven't checked your email, your copy of Kini Naru Aitsu chapter 10 should be in there somewhere. Thanks to these people who have reviewed even though this story is borrring snore_

_**Pure Heart- **Yay, another reviewer! Hehe I luv your nickname its so kawaii! Thanks for reviewing and if you are reading this now, please include your e-mail next time when you review. _

_**Ccsluva**- Hi there! Thanks for considering me as your e-mail buddy and thanks for reviewing and thanks a lot for the e-mails you have sent me so far. Your copy of chapter 10 should be in your inbox. I am glad that you think that my story rocks! Well then, since you are so impatient (like me) scroll down and read the next chapter! _

**_Please read this- Since all of you would have known, the end for this fanfiction is coming near and I am not planning to write a sequel or an epilogue. Therefore, if you are interested in reading an epilogue then I will write one and e-mail it to you in your inbox. Please leave your e-mail directly in your review because I do not want to waste time looking up your profile and searching for your e-mail! Thanks!_**

**Thanks for all your cooperation and enjoy this chapter! The plot I am using for this chapter is not mine shame on you Greenleaf blossom . This story plot/ idea belong to my good friend ccsluva. Yes, I took your idea and put it into a chapter. Great idea and thanks very much! **

**Kini Naru Aitsu chapter 10**

**Greenleaf blossom**

**The delay of the flight**

"Oh my god, I have been on this stinkin'plane for long enough! We should have arrived in Japan long ago!" The chestnut- haired man woke up from his sleep and rubbed his eyes. "Oh god, now I have to go to the bathroom which is really small!" Syaoran stood up carefully and walked all the way to the end of the plane to go to the bathroom. _What is with this delay because I will be very mad and I will sue this company if I cannot land in the next half an hour. What time is it anyway? _Syaoran looked at his watch and sighed. He had been on that plane for 9 hours already and it doesn't take that long to go from Hong Kong to Japan. Ding dong ding (that my readers is the ring of the announcement of a plane) "What th-" Syaoran gasped as he did his pants up again. "Attention all passengers on the 953S174 fight to Tomoeda Japan, we have come upon a short delay this hour and we will not be able to land anywhere between 2 to 4 hours. Thank you for all the cooperation and we are terribly sorry for any inconvenience made." Syaoran burst out of the washroom and sighed "Kami- sama! I cant stand another hour being on this plane!" Syaoran shouted and grabbed a handful of his messy chestnut hair. The passengers in the plane turned to the distressed Syaoran and looked at him with weird eyes. "What are you lookin' at ? Mind your own business or I will sue you all!" Syaoran growled and made his way back to his seat while glaring at everyone. The old couple in the row next to him were whispering to each other and looking at him. "What are you old wheezes looking at?" Syaoran glared at the elderly couple and heard a giggle behind him. Syaoran turned around and saw a girl with blonde hair and pale skin. She was giggling hard and her cheeks were turning red. When she saw Syaoran look at her with a disapproving look, she burst out laughing. Syaoran looked around and saw everyone near him collapsing with laughter. "What is wrong with you crazy people!" Syaoran got up and everyone laughed harder. The boy named Ho Tsumi sitting next to him was trying to not fall over with laughter. Syaoran sat back down and looked at the boy next to him. "What is wrong with you?" Syaoran questioned with a tired look in his brown eyes. "You- laugh snicker snicker snort you- laugh some more Oh god, just let me calm down first- laugh" Syaoran fell down anime style when he saw the boy's grey and blue hair wobble with laughter. "Ah" Ho Tsumi took in a big breath and calmed himself down. "Okay now Tsumi, are you going to tell me what is wrong 'cause every one of you are all laughing and I don't think anything is funny around here!"

"So tell me Tsumi before I die of confusion"

"Right pal" Ho took a look at Syaoran and burst out laughing again.

"Stop, right now, and tell me what is wrong" Syaoran rubbed his temples

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? I COMMAND ALL OF YOU TO STOP LAUGHING!" Syaoran shouted and Tsumi stopped but his eyes still showed laughter.

"Calm down, I'll tell you what's wrong, giggle Um…lets just say you need to look down." Tsumi buried his face in his hands and started to laugh again.

"Wha-" Syaoran looked down and turned beet red

"You see? You really need to check that you did all your buckles before exiting the washroom" Tsumi looked at the red Syaoran as he dove for his zipper and pulled it up.

"Ahem well uh that was rather…."

"Li man, I didn't know that you wore green boxers!"

"Okay, so maybe I was in a hurry to get out of here, Tsumi you probably forgot to do up your fly once before too." Syaoran rolled his eyes even though he was still embarrassed

"Li, I am so sorry its just that, laugh do you have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah I do, Tsumi, is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, its just that your girlfriend must be pretty nice to put up with you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran had red veins popping up from his forehead and if looks could kill, Tsumi might have already been dead already.

"Man, you are so fiery!"

Syaoran smiled at those words and he thought about a certain honey- haired girl.

_

* * *

Flashback_

"_What is so funny?" A small brown haired boy looked at his 3 friends curiously. "Syao- kun, you- giggle" A small Sakura looked at the confused boy and started giggling. "No, Sakura let me do the honors!" A boy with misted glasses and shaking eyes looked at Syaoran and pointed to his something. "Hiiragaziwa, you didn't have to be so straight forward!" Tomoyo laughed and rolled on the floor with Eriol and Sakura from laughter. Syaoran slowly looked down and saw something very embarrassing. He quickly turned around and fiddled with his zipper. He turned around again and pouted. "Sakura, Daidouji, Hirragaziwa stop laughing!" "Gomen ne, Syaoran it was just so funny" The emerald eyed girl stilled herself from laughing again and reached over to hug the red boy. 'Syaoran, we were just kidding, you don't have to be so fiery. Besides, Syaoran, look at Eriol" Sakura whispered some more things in Syaoran's ears and they both doubled over with laughter. Tomoyo soon caught on and looked at Eriol then started to laugh._

"_Wha- hey whats wrong?" Eriol said with a weird look on his face. "Oh joy!" Eriol commented and blushed. "Syaoran forgot to do his fly too! Hey stop!"_

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Bam!" A loud sound snapped Syaoran out of his daydream flashback and started him. Everyone started to scream and Syaoran ducked under his seat. "AHHHHHHHHHH!!! I AM TOO YOUNG TO DIE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME YET GOD! I STILL HAVE TO TELL SAKURA THAT I LOVE HER! I STILL HAVE TO HAVE KIDS AND I STILL HAVE TO MARR-" Syaoran stopped blabbering when he heard that everyone was quiet and he was the only one shouting. He slowly crawled out from under his seat and looked around. A plane attendant had accidentally spilled something on one of the passengers and the glass had fallen on the ground. Everyone started laughing at Syaoran again and he slumped back into his seat. _Kami! When will we ever be able to land! Why am I embarrassing myself? _Tsumi patter Syaoran on the back and started to laugh. In a minute he calmed himself down and smoothed his clothes out.

"Hey Li, are you an actor?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Cause I think you are so emotional. You can get so hyper over a broken glass!"

"Shuddup Tsumi before I knock the living daylights out of you!"

"Alright, Li- more laughing"

_

* * *

This has got to be the worst day of my life, it is now 9: 30pm and I am going to have a serious case of jetlag afterwords. I really want to see Sakura and everyone thinks that I am the laughing stock of the plane. Sakura, when will I ever get off this plane and will I ever make it off alive?"_

Ding Dong Ding The bell rang to get everyone's attention and Syaoran sighed "Not again!" "Attention all passengers, will all of you please buckle your seatbelt for we will be landing shortly in Tomoeda National Airport. We appreciate your cooperation and we hope you have had a nice time on the Shing Airlines. Have a very good evening." "Thank you god!" Syaoran prayed and buckled his seatbelt graciously. The plane landed shortly and Syaoran looked out the small window to the familiar surroundings. _Everytime I get here, a pang of liveliness comes over me 'cause I get to see Sakura again. I cant wait to surprise you tomorrow Sakura, wait for me. _Syaoran walked to the luggage conveyer belt to get his luggage. "Hey dude!" Tsumi shouted to Syaoran and walked out to him. "What Tsumi, I don't have anything else to laugh at now!'' Syaoran said and walked to the belt. "Hey, I was just going to say sorry for laughing!" Tsumi said and held his hands up high as if police were holding him. "Hey, don't worry about it, I forgive you." Syaoran said and patted Tsumi on the back. "Hey I hope you and your girlfriend hit it off and be sure to invite me to your wedding. You can call me Ho" Ho Tsumi smiled and looked at Syaoran. "Then consider yourself my friend Ho, you can call me Syaoran. I will be sure to invite you to my wedding if you invite me to yours! I am getting married on 25 May to a girl called Ling- Ling chan. Our wedding is going to be in Hong Kong. Will you come?" Ho asked while lugging his dark blue suitcase off the belt and smiled. Syaoran froze as he started to get his bag out of the belt. "Wha- who were you going to marry?" "Ling- Ling Chan, or her name is Belle Chan. She is pretty cute!" Ho said with a casual look on his face. Syaoran smiled because then he knew that his clan wont be bothering him anymore. Ho turned to leave and Syaoran called out to him "Hey I will be there at your wedding! Thanks a lot pal!" Syaoran cried and Ho smiled in surprise even though he didn't know what he was talking about. Syaoran punched his fist up in the air and grinned. "Alright! Now I am home free!" Syaoran walked out the sliding doors and smiled. He was in Japan. "Sakura, wait till I see you tomorrow!"

_

* * *

There ya go! The tenth chapter of Kini Naru Aitsu! Syaoran was so weird ne? And he was awfully funny! For me, I thought that this chappie was kinda weak. It was pretty short, but I hope you don't mind. This is my first time doing a humor ficcy so please bare with me! Whatdaya think? Is it good? Or is it bad?_

**Read and review**

**Read and review **

_Support me by at least getting 20 reviews! To all that reviewed, thanks a lot! If you liked this ficcy, then click on the link below to check out my other stories! _

_See you soon! _

_Greenleaf Blossom_


	11. Kini Naru Aitsu

_

* * *

Konnichiwa minna- san! .:smiles:. It's the last chapter of Kini Naru Aistu! And all I want to say is : THANKS TO THE PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! ..::cries::.. sniffle Thanks so much!_

_Pure Heart: I am so glad that you love it! I hope that you haven't abandoned this story because of the late update. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Ccsluva: Hey, what can I say! I talk you online! Thanks for reading!_

_Pinaygrrl: Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continued to read…_

_Special thanks also to: _

_Asakura Lenne, Aldalote, Suppie69, cutemistresspaige, miku, mizuko no bara, and last but not least: Illusion Dragon!_

_Thanks to the small amount of people who have reviewed…here is the last chapter of Kini Naru Aitsu!_

**

* * *

**

Kini Naru Aitsu- the ending

**Greenleaf Blossom**

**The ending: Kini Naru Aitsu**

"Kaijuu! It's about time that you should attempt to get up!" Sakura opened her eyes violently and saw her older brother Touya looking at her. Without a word, Sakura whipped off the bed and with a swift movement, she kicked him in the shins." "ITAI!" Touya yelled and nearly collapsed on the floor. Sakura smiled smugly as she saw Touya limping- badly- towards the door. "Sakura no baka!" he mumbled and hurried downstairs before Sakura could throw one of her slippers towards his head. "Whew!" Sakura sighed and she blew her auburn bangs away from her face. Yawn "Hmmm, it's a nice day today." Sakura smiled as if she had not before in a couple of days and took a quick shower. Sakura dressed herself in a pink blouse and a nice jade green skirt. Her long silk hair was put up into a ponytail with two strands just shaping her face. She sighed as she saw the green skirt and remembered someone (a/n- guess who!). _What is he doing now? _Sakura looked out the window and imagined herself in Hong Kong. Her emerald eyes revealed after a while and she went downstairs with a frown. "Good morning, Sakura!" her father, Fujitaka, said and took out a plate of pancakes and put it down in front of Sakura. "Morning, dad." Sakura smiled and quickly gobbled down the pancakes. "See! Dad, I told you she was a monster!'' Touya said and ran out of the way before Sakura could harm him. "Sakura, Touya is going to be a Yukito's today and I have to do on a dig, so be careful at home, okay?" Fujitaka explained and Sakura nodded. "I'm just going to stay home today, so if you need me to do anything just phone home." Sakura finished her breakfast and gave her father a hug. "Bye dad. Be careful!" Sakura smiled and walked up to Touya. "Bye brother, have fun!" Sakura jumped on Touya's foot and ran to her room. "OWWWWWWW! ITAI!!" Touya screamed and shook the whole house. "Ugh! I am having a really bad day today!" Touya shook his head and went out the door. Sakura went to her computer and logged on. She looked down her list to see if anyone was online:

_G0dde$24/7- Tomoyo D- offline_

_evilmanllthetime- Eriol H- offline_

_Naoko- Naoko Y- offline_

_Praticaljokesrockz!- Yamazaki T- offline_

_IhateTakashi- Chiharu M- offline_

_Foodparadise- Yukito T- offline_

"Hoeeee! No one is online! And its 11 in the morning too…hmmmm lets see."

Sakura scrolled down some more until she saw a name that she recognized.

_Littlewolfwarrior- Syaoran L- offline_

"I guess no one is online at this moment!" Sakura logged off and collapsed on her pink bed. _There is absolutely nothing to do at this moment. Maybe, I-I-will tak- yawn- a small nap._

* * *

Meanwhile:

"There! That has got to do it!" Syaoran was holding a bouquet of pink roses and a pink box. He called a taxi and hopped in. "Where d'ya want to go sir?" the taxi driver said and looked back in the rearview mirror at the handsome young man. "Uh…the Tomoeda Hotel." Syaoran said and looked out the mirror. _Finally, I am back! What I am scared of is that Sakura might not forgive me. Nah! Syaoran, Sakura is so nice and forgiving. Of course she will forgive you! Don't worry! _"Okay sir, you are here!" "Huh? Oh thanks a lot!" Syaoran said and handed the driver some money. Syaoran hopped out and went directly to his room. "I wonder what Sakura would like me to wear?" Syaoran hummed a song of no meaning to him as he searched for his nice green dress shirt and his brown dress pants. Syaoran stopped and continued to hum to himself. _Hey, I have a great idea, I can serenade to Sakura with a song! But which one should I choose?_

1 hour later

"Ding dong!'' the doorbell woke Sakura up from her nap and she went to get the door. "Konnichiwa!" she answered and opened the door. "Konnichiwa! Miss. Kinomoto." The mailman said (a/n- I know it was supposed to be Syaoran) "I have a letter for you." 'Oh, okay! Thanks, Mr. Kabanaswa!" Sakura closed the door and opened her letter.

Dear, Miss. Sakura Kinomoto,

I am Yelan Li of the Li clan and the mother of Li Xiao Lang. My son has been greatly depressed by your misunderstanding of our relationship. As you may know, Xiao Lang has been leaving Japan a lot of times for the clan…..

_Hmmm…does Syaoran mean that much to the clan? Is this letter sent to me because the clan wants me to let him go?_

Knock knock "Huh?" Sakura looked up and quickly got the door. "Konni-" Sakura started until she saw who was at the door. "Sakura- chan." The man with messy chestnut hair said and looked at Sakura with brown eyes. Part of Sakura wanted to invite him in

and part of her wanted to slam the door right in his face because of the letter. "Saku-" Syaoran started to say and Sakura held up a hand to signal him to stop. "Syaoran, why did you come back?" Sakura whispered with hints of tears showing in her eyes. "Sakura I came back because I wanted to see you." Syaoran said with care in his eyes. "Please Sakura, just listen to me-" "No, Syaoran- just go." Sakura closed the door in his face and ran up to her room. "Sakura!" Syaoran shouted and pounded on the door. Pretty soon, Syaoran realized that Sakura had given up on him and he just went back to the hotel.

_Syaoran, why did you betray your clan and come back, you know how important they are to you. The are probably even more important to you than me! Just why did you come back? _Sakura cried and looked at the picture of Syaoran giving her a piggy- back ride when they were little. She picked up the photo and held it close to her. _Syaoran, why- why can we just spend our lives alone without the clan. Sakura, you are being selfish. Besides he isn't yours… _

Sakura went downstairs and saw that rain had begun to fall. She sighed and looked on the table. Sakura picked up the unfinished letter and begun to read from the part where she left off.

….and we have realized what pain this have brought to you and my son. A few days earlier, we had a fight. Syaoran was so determined to go back to see you and it made my heart break to see my son in such a frenzy. So I got together with the rest of the clan and decided that since Syaoran is of marrying age, we will let him choose his own bride and he will become the future leader along with his wife. So we will let him go and give him to your care. Miss. Kinomoto, I look forward to you becoming a part of our Li clan.

Sincerely,

Li Yelan

Sakura dropped the letter and let it drift to the floor. Tears began to fall and she couldn't control herself. "Syaoran, I am so sorry." Sakura cried and ran out the door.

Syaoran's POV

_Sakura, you will always be in my heart even though you don't like me anymore…I will always be the same to you. My cherry blossom…_ "Driver, take me to the Tomoeda Hotel." Syaoran said in a cold tone and he sat stiffly. His pink roses were in the garbage can outside the taxi and his heart was shattered. _…I will always think the same about you. It was all my fault. If I hadn't left for the clan and left you alone, then we would still be together…_

Syaoran walked up to his room and changed his wet clothes. The rain was pouring out there and the weather was horrible. Syaoran walked out once again and traveled by foot to the park where they first met.

* * *

Penguin Park  
_Flashback_

_Sigh No one wants to play with me." A young boy of 7 said and he sat in the small sandbox and watched the other kids play with their friends. He had just arrived in Japan and no one liked him because of his background. They all thought he was mean. Syaoran continued to build a lonely sand castle when suddenly he felt someone look at him. He looked up and saw the most captivating emerald- eyes ever. "Ohayo! May I play with you?" the young Sakura said and watched Syaoran intently. "Uh…sure!" Syaoran said and made room for the small girl. She sat down and introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Sakura Kinomoto! What's yours?" Sakura smiled. "My name is Syaoran Li!" he said and looked at the girl to see if she was going to run away, but Sakura stayed put. "Hmmm, do you wanna be friends Syaoran- kun?" Sakura said and smiled her sunny smile at him. "Sure! Do you wanna build the sandcastle with me?" "Why not!" Sakura smiled and gave Syaoran a big hug._

_End Flashback_

* * *

Syaoran smiled as he saw the old sandbox. Its blue paint was tattered but it was the place where they first met. He sat down on the bench and drenched himself with rain.

Sakura's POV

"Where can he be? I looked over the whole town for him and I checked all the hotels, but he wasn't there!" Sakura pulled her coat over her more tightly as the rain began to fall heavier. "Maybe he is in…" Sakura widened her eyes and ran as fast as she could to the old park.

Normal POV

"Syaoran! Syaoran, where are you!" Sakura cried out in the rain and hoped to hear an answer. She slowed down as she reached the park and saw the huge slide. "Syaoran- kun….where are you?" and she broke down. Syaoran who was sitting in a bench nearby was startled to hear someone call his name. He stood up and looked around. Syaoran ran to the other side of the slide and saw a petite figure crying on the floor. "Sakura-" Syaoran said and quickly ran up to her. "Sakura, are you okay?" Syaoran said and carried her over to the bench. "Syaoran?" Sakura said and looked up into intense brown eyes. She hugged him when they got to the bench and she kept on saying 'sorry'. "Syaoran- kun, I am so sorry!" she said and Syaoran hushed her. "You didn't mean it, I know you didn't!" he said and looked into the emerald- eyes. "Do you forgive me Syaoran?" she said and looked into his eyes. Syaoran wanted to look away because tears were threatening to fall but he couldn't. He was looking into the eyes of his angel. "Sakura, please stop crying! I forgive you!" Syaoran said and pulled Sakura closer. He could feel Sakura shaking in tears and coldness. "Sakura, I-I love you." He confessed and tilted Sakura's chin up to him. "Syaoran, I love you too." Sakura cried and more tears fell. Syaoran's worried face turned bright and he hugged Sakura tightly until she complained. "Syao- kun…you are choking me!" she gasped and Syaoran chuckled. "Gomen Sakura!" he smiled and looked into her eyes. "When I was in Hong Kong, all I thought about was you. You were the only girl on my mind!" he said and Sakura blushed deeply. Syaoran got up and got on one knee. "Miss. Kinomoto, please accept my confession with a song." Syaoran started to sing a song that he made up.

_Doko made mo tsuzuku aoi sora massugu miagete _

_Fukinukeru kaze wo suikonde saka wo kakete 'ku _

_Itsu mo yori maji na hyoujou wo tooku kara nirami-nagara _

_Nande darou Wake mo naku iji ni natte shimau _

_Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto shite irarenai _

_Magarikado de wa Sou Nani ka okorisou de kakedasu yo _

_Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Yume de mita you na munasawagi _

_Yokan dekinai mainichi massugu mitsumete _

_Aitsu ni makenai yo _

_Orenji no kumo wo oikakete anna ni isoide _

_Omoikiri nanka ni tsumazuite hade ni koronda _

_Itsu datte aitsu no koto nante kankee nanka nai n' da kara _

_Asufaruto ketobashite kaerimichi wo isogu _

_Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Kyou mo yokome de chekku shite _

_Shiranai uchi ni Sou Naze ka aitsu no peesu hamatte 'ru _

_Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Nani ka hajimaru munasawagi _

_Donna toki demo yuzurenai risou ga aru kara _

_Dare ni mo makenai yo _

_la la la la la le la la _

_Ki ni naru aitsu Fushigi na aitsu Koko de jitto irarenai _

_Sono mune no oku Sou Himeta honto no chikara shiritakute... _

_Ki ni naru yokan Fushigi na yokan Marude mirai wa meiro da ne _

_Yume wo shikkari kono te ni tsukameru toki made _

_Jibun ni makenai yo_

Syaoran stopped and got out a pink velvet box from his wet jacket. "Miss. Kinomoto, will you continue to shine on me with your happiness and love to make me the happiest man on the universe by marrying me?" Syaoran gestured with the shine of a ring from the box. Sakura gasped and looked at Syaoran with teary eyes. "Syaoran, I-I…Of course!" she cried and threw her arms around him. Syaoran pulled away and put the ring on her finger. "Syaoran, aishiteru!" "Wo ai ni Ying- hua!" Syaoran said with tender eyes and he captured her in a kiss that would be worth a lifetime.

_

* * *

Finally! Its over! OVER! FINISHED! Hehe…even though this is the last chapter, don't forget to review 'cause I still need them! I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! Check out my other stories! Thanks so much! Bye!_

_Greenleaf Blossom_


	12. Epilogue?

Dear reader of Kini Naru Aitsu:

A you may have noticed, this fanfiction has come to an end. If you enjoyed this fanfiction, and you wish to see any epilogue, then I will write one and possibly e-mail it to you. Please say so in your review if you want to read the epilogue. If there is a big amount of people who want to read the epilogue then I will post it instead of emailing it. The epilogue talks about the life after the confession. The things below will be included:

Touya's reaction

Sakura and Syaoran's triple wedding with Ho/ Ling- Ling and Eriol and Tomoyo

Thanks to all people who have reviewed.

Greenleaf Blossom


	13. The Epilogue

Konnichiwa minna-san! –sniffle- awwww….I got so many nice reviews for this stowee…-sniff-…thanks to you people:

Deanne: Wow! Thanks for the review!

SweetLove73- Hehe…here's the epilogue you wanted!

Kawaii Heart: -sniff- thanks for the review! Here's the epilogue!

Pure Stars: Thanks for the review!

Luvccs- Thanks for the review!

Sakura Arielle: Hi! Here's the epilogue!

Pinaygrrl: OMG! I love you! Hehe….in a nice way….I know you like SS…so the epilogue will be focused around SS…of course! And yes…-rubs hands together evily- Syaoran will panic….hehe

Ccsluva- Hey! I posted the epilogue…like I told you!

Lil-asian-cherry- WOW! You get awfully hyper…-sweatdrop- hehe….here is the epilogue….and I posted it online!

WOW! Nine reviews! AWWWWW- sniffle- thanks so much guys! I love you a lot! And yes I posted the epilogue online…so please review! Hehe…I am terribly sorry for the late update….-smiles- I hope you like the epilogue…

Disclaimer: Kini Naru Aitsu- mine..hehe A Greenleaf- mine! A blossom- ohohoho that's mine too…..CCS---I want it! -gets hit on the head by angry fan- ouch….nope its not mine….owwww

**Kini Naru Aitsu**

**The epilogue**

**Greenleaf Blossom**

"No, that isn't very good! No, Sakura the blue one is better!" Meiling rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Mei-chan, I AM NOT GETTING MARRIED IN A BLUE DRESS!" Sakura burst out of the dressing room and looked at Meiling with stunned eyes. "Whoa, calm down girl…er….Sakura….no !" Meiling laughed and Sakura rolled her eyes. "Meiling, you have got to be serious! I am not getting married in this dress!" Sakura pointed at the baby blue silk gown that she was wearing and made a face. "Saku-chan, you look absolutely dazzling in that dress!" Tomoyo grabbed her video camera and started to tape Sakura. "I'll call this one….Sakura spazzing on her wedding dress!" Tomoyo had stars in her eyes and Sakura sighed. "Sakura, if you don't like the blue dress then lets try this one!" Meiling pulled out a long white gown that was very elegant. It was a sleeveless gown and it had cute little lace gloves to go with it. There was 3 layers: the bottom one was a light cotton, the middle one was a nice silk and the top layer was a nice see through sash. The top part of the dress was a nice silky texture and it had little clear crystals lining the bottom. Sakura widened her beautiful eyes and Tomoyo nearly fainted. "Kawaii desu ka!" Sakura squealed, grabbed the dress and swung it around. She put it up to her petite body and looked in the mirror. "Now, this is the perfect dress!"

Meanwhile with Syaoran and Eriol…..

"Boom! Crash!" GAME OVER. "Wha- okay Hiiragaziwa that is the 5th time you have won! Its not fair!" Syaoran threw his controller down and had a fit. "Calm down Syaoran. Its only a game!" Eriol covered his ears from the noise Syaoran was making. "NO FAIR, I WANTED TO WIN THIS ROUND! WAIT TILL I TELL SAKURA, SHE WILL BE SO EMBARASSED THAT I LOST TO A LOSER 5 TIMES IN A ROW! SO NOT FAI-" Syaoran was cut off by the sound of a cell phone. Eriol and Syaoran both looked at each other and picked up the cell phone. Syaoran flipped it open and Eriol put on some classical music. "Hello, Saku!" Syaoran spoke into the voice and tried his best to sound calm. That was a hard thing to do because he just finished shouting. Eriol turned up the volume so that the classical music could be heard from where Syaoran was standing. _"Syaoran? Are you okay? You sound a bit roused up. Is the tux fitting as boring as gown fitting?" _Syaoran smiled as Sakura's angelic voice was heard. "Sakura, sweetie, I was just trying on too many suits! It's a bit overwhelming, and its very tiring!" Syaoran said and Eriol snickered. _"Awww, poor Syao- Syao!"_ Syaoran blushed a violent shade of pink when he heard the nickname that Sakura just called him. Eriol covered his mouth and you could see that he was trying his very best to contain his laughter. Syaoran shot him a dont- you- dare- laugh- out- loud- or- else- I will- kill- you- later glare and Eriol straightened his glasses. _"Syaoran, when are you going to be finished?" _ "Huh? Oh um….pretty soon Sakura!" Syaoran bit his lip and hoped that Sakura wouldn't say what he didn't want her to say. "_Syaoran, could you come pick us up with your suit in a half an hour? Then we could go to the wedding hall to meet up with Ho and Belle! What do you say?" _Syaoran bowed his head and cursed in his mind. "Sakura do you and Tomoyo both have gowns? What about Meiling, does she have a dress? Why don't you guys buy all your stuff first before we come pick you up?" Syaoran crossed his fingers and waited for Sakura's answer. _"Syaoran- laugh- we are already finished buying Tomoyo's gown and Meiling's dress! As for my gown, we are just trying on a smaller size! We should be finished in 15 minutes!"_ Syaoran opened his eyes and gave in. "Sakura, why don't you go shopping in Tomoeda Town Center and then call us to pick you up after an hour or two?" Syaoran spoke and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "_Syao- kun, you are making it sound as if you are just buying time! I am not that ugly you know! You don't have to make up excuses to get away from me!" _Syaoran could hear Sakura's cute pouting voice and caved in. "No, Sakura I am not saying that you are ugly! Eriol and I will come pick you up in half an hour okay?" Syaoran sighed. "_Okay! See you then Syaoran! I love you!" _ "I love you too Sakura." Syaoran flopped down on the couch and Eriol sweatdropped. "I wonder how we ar-" Eriol began but he was cut off by Syaoran's loud cursing. WHY DID SAKURA'S VOICE HAVE TO BE SO CUTE! WHY CANT I JUST DISOBEY HER FOR ONCE!" "Syaoran-" DON'T YOU START WITH ME ERIOL! HOW ARE WE GOING TO GET TWO NEW SUITS IN 15 MINUTES? IF ONLY WE DIDN'T WASTE OUR TIME PLAYING A DUMB VIDEO GAME!" Syaoran grabbed his chestnut hair and ran upstairs madly. Eriol shook his head and sighed. That's just like Syaoran to do things at the last min- HOLY CRAP! I DON'T HAVE A NEW SUIT EITHER!"

With the 3 girls at the wedding shop.

"Oh. My. God!" Meiling grabbed onto the table for support. Sakura walked out the changing room with the gown on. Meiling widened her eyes in surprise but Sakura took it in the wrong direction. "Meiling, I don't look that bad right?" Sakura asked worridly and Meiling jumped out of her trance. "Sakura, I cant believe you are saying that! Look at yourself!" Meiling pointed to the mirror and Sakura whirled around. "Is that me?" Sakura asked timidly and Meiling nodded in the back ground. "I look so- so…" Sakura started to say something and Tomoyo finished it for her "KAWAII! OH MY GOD! SAKURA YOU ARE SO KAWAII! STAY THERE IN THAT POSE I JUST HAVE TO GET MY VIDEO CAMERA! OH MY GOD LI IS GOING TO FLIP WHEN HE SEES YOU!" Tomoyo squealed with laughter and dove for her video camera and she began to video tape Sakura madly. Sakura and Meiling sweatdropped and Tomoyo was the first one to come to her senses. "Oh my god, Sakura get changed quickly and Meiling pay for the dress and gowns. We cant let the guys see us like this. Besides I want to see Li's reaction at the wedding when he sees Sakura walking down the aisle in that dress!" Sakura and Meiling stood up straight and saluted Tomoyo. "Aye aye Madam!"

Eriol and Syaoran

"Where are we going to get the suits?" Syaoran asked as they ran out into Syaoran's black Lexus. "I don't know, lets just worry about that later, the thing we have to worry about that now is not letting Sakura and Tomoyo know!" Eriol said. "Right!" Syaoran said and they drove off to the wedding shop.

Later

"Syaoran!" Sakura laughed as she saw her fiancée get out of his car and run to hug her. "Hey Saku!" Syaoran smiled and nuzzled her neck. Sakura smiled and she wrapped her arms around him. "Oh Syaoran hmmmm did you get your suit?" Sakura asked and Syaoran looked at Sakura's emerald eyes. "Uh….you see…Sakura….the suits…uh…me and Eriol….carried….." Syaoran's eyes wandered around and Sakura laughed. "So, Syaoran, where are the suits?" "Sakura….they are…we…uh.." Syaoran looked at her with sad eyes. "What Syaoran is trying to say is that the suits are at his mansion stacked away somewhere so that you cant peak!" Eriol said without stuttering and Syaoran looked back at him. "Awww….you sure I cant even take one tinsy weeny tiny smallllll peek??" Sakura asked and threw Syaoran her very best puppy dog eyes. "Uh…." Syaoran's face burned up and he found it very hard to say no. "Sakura….you are just making this more difficult for me!" Syaoran said and grabbed her hands. "Lets go to the wedding hall and see how Ho and Chan are doing with the decoration. "Huh? Onegai Syaoran…demo!" Sakura tried to butt in but Syaoran placed a small kiss on her lips and pushed her into the passenger seat to buckle her seatbelt for her. "Sakura, just wait kay?" Syaoran said and he kissed Sakura on the forehead. Syaoran turned away and caught Eriol's look. _Now what are we going to do?_

At the wedding hall

Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Sakura got out the car first because Syaoran had to park his car. Sakura volunteered to stay behind but Syaoran just told her to go. He was afraid that if Sakura would keep throwing him her puppy dog eyes then he will eventually tell her the truth and then things would be even more complicated. The quad walked into the decorated brown door and saw two people inside. The boy with grey and blue hair was decorating the wall with pink and green intertwined streamers while the very cute brown haired girl was blowing up balloons. "Konnichiwa Belle- san!" Sakura said and the girl looked up at the beautiful auburn haired girl. "Konnichiwa Sakura!" The girl said and ran up to her. "So, Sakura did you get your gown?" The girl called Belle asked and Sakura pulled her aside. "Yep, and its super kawaii!" Sakura said and blushed. "Awww I wonder what Li would think? Hmmm…" Belle said and that made Sakura blush even more. "Hey Sakura, no hi for me today?" a voice interrupted them and Sakura saw Ho Tsumi standing there with a weird grin on his face. "Oh gomen Ho- san!" Sakura said and Belle laughed. "Ho, stop making Sakura feel bad!" she slapped Ho playfully on the arm and Ho pretended to wince. (a/n- if you don't know who Ho and Belle are then please read the chapter: the delay of the flight) Sakura laughed and looked at the surroundings. The left wall was decorated with pink and green streamers and there were bouquets of cherry blossoms and peonies on the wall. The right wall was decorated with sky blue and light magenta streamers. There were blue flowers and a purple sash surrounding them. Since there were only two big walls that could be decorated , Eriol and Tomoyo decided to let Ho and Belle put their favourite colors up because their colors looked better with the pink and green. The whole room was beautifully decorated and the benches where the guests sat were cushioned and comfortable. The wooden podium up at the front was decorated with sweet pink flowers (because Syaoran insisted that they were put there). The grand white organ had green streamers surrounding its body and the stage was covered with sparkles. The red carpet on the floor was nicely put and decorated at the side with pink and purple flowers. Each bench had a baby pink (also Syaoran's idea) taped to the side and there was green tinsel connecting the balloons to each other like a chain. The whole room was stunning but there was only one thing left to put up. A banner that was supposed to go at the front of the room but it was still lying on the floor. Sakura noticed this and Belle smiled. "We are going to put it up after when you guys were here because we weren't sure if you liked the decorating." Belle explained and Ho nodded his head. Sakura tapped her finger to her chin and looked around the room. "Well I love the decorating so I think we should be able to put it up!" Sakura said cheerfully but Syaoran had entered the hall. "Hey Ho!" Syaoran said and walked up the the trio that were discussing. "Hi Chan!" Syaoran said and Belle smiled. "Please call me Ling- Ling or Belle!" she smiled and Syaoran laughed. "Okay then, let me start over. Hi Belle!" Syaoran said and he took Sakura by the waist. Sakura giggled at Syaoran's actions. (a/n- hey doesn't the name Ling- Ling ring a bell? Remember she was the girl that was supposed to be married to Syaoran but they called off the engagement! As for Ho, he is just a guy that Syaoran met on the plane!-sweatdrop-) Syaoran looked around the room and shook his head. "Hey guys, I need to tell you something!" Syaoran said and Tomoyo and Eriol joined the group. "Whats up?" Eriol said casually and looked at Syaoran. "Don't you think that the purple and blue totally clashes with the pink and green?" Syaoran said and he pointed to the wall that was decorated with purple and blue. The others turned their heads to look that way and then they looked around the room. "Hey, since when did Syaoran thought that things "clashed"?" Eriol said and raised an eyebrow. "I bet Syaoran only thinks so because he wants that wall to be decorated with pink and green like everything else in the hall!" Tomoyo said and the others found a very important point in that. That wall stood out from the pink and green like a sore thumb. Ho scratched his head and Eriol scrunched his eye brows together. "Hey why don't we just decorate the hall purple and blue?" Eriol said with a finger in the air. Syaoran tackled him and everyone laughed. "Its kinda obvious that what Syaoran wants is pink and green!" Belle and Sakura chirped together and Ho picked up the rest of the pink and green streamers. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets take down the purple and blue to replace it with pink and green!" Ho smiled and Eriol straightened his jacket up. "I can believe you Ho! You are getting married too! Why do you go with Sakura and Syaoran's favourite colors and take down yours?" Ho looked at everyone and started laughing. "I am just doing it to apologize for all that laughing I did on the plane!" Ho said and put up his hands in surrender. Syaoran blushed and lowered his head. (a/n- if you don't know what I am talking about then please read "the delay of the flight!") Sakura looked at Syaoran with a puzzled look. "Hoeeee?" Syaoran walked away and ignored Sakura's cute voice. "Lets get started on the redecoration!" Syaoran said a LITTLE too brightly and Ho laughed. "Hey Syaoran, why are you **_ignoring_** the subject, huh?" Ho said and hey eyed Syaoran. Syaoran turned around and his eyebrow twitched in anger and fury. "Ho, JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!" Syaoran yelled and everyone flinched. Sakura leaned over to Belle and whispered in her ear. "What is with Syaoran?" Belle shook her head and whispered to Sakura. "I thought you would know, after all you are pretty close to him!" Sakura shrugged and sat down. _This is going to be a long day._

3 hours later

"HO! STOP DAYDREAMING AND HOLD THAT END OF THE BANNER UP PROPERLY!" Syaoran yelled and Sakura just yawned. Syaoran was getting so uptight about the wedding. Sakura saw Ho stretch his arms to the fullest and held up the banner. Syaoran reached up to push a tack into his end of the banner. "Eriol is the banner straight?" Syaoran asked and waited for his answer.

"Eriol?"

-nothing-

"Eriol"

-nothing-

"Eriol"

-nothing

"Eriol Hirragaziwa"

-nothing

"ERIOL!"  
-nothing-

"HIIRAGAZIWA!"

-nothing-

"ERIOL HIRRAGAZIWA IS THE BANNER STRAIGHT YOU LOSER?"

"HUH?" Eriol woke up from his nap and grabbed for his glasses. Belle laughed and Eriol flushed. Tomoyo shook her head and Syaoran scowled. "Erio- WHOA!" Syaoran let go of the banner and fell backwards. Ho gasped and tried to catch the banner but since it was so long that he stepped on his own shoe. "ITAI!" Ho yelled and let go of the banner as well. "NOOOOOOOOO!" both men yelled as the paper fell down on them. Syaoran got up first and stepped on the banner by mistake. "Ho, don't stand-" "Oww!" Ho scowled and got up hastily. –RIIIIIIPPPPPPPP- the sound carried all the way from Syaoran at the front of the room to Sakura who was just decorating the door. Sakura whirled around and accidentally bumped her head. "ITAI!" Syaoran saw what happened to his cherry blossom and ran towards her. "AHHHH!" Syaoran slipped on the banner and fell on top of Ho. "ARGH!" Both men yelled and the others laughed. Sakura ran up to the front along with Tomoyo and Belle. Sakura rubbed her head and saw Syaoran lying there with a big bump on his head. "Syao- you okay?" Sakura said gently as he poked him on the shoulder. "Ho, you okay?" Sakura said and saw his grey hair flop down. I WILL BE OKAY WHEN THIS BIG FAT GUY GETS OFF ME! Ho yelled and Eriol and Sakura helped Syaoran up. "Oh god!" Syaoran said and rubbed his forehead. Belle helped Ho up and he dusted himself off. Meiling smirked. "Hey you two okay? Because the whole thing was like shaking from that avalanche/ earthquake!" she joked. Syaoran glared at her and looked at the 'banner' on the floor. "Oh. Man!" Syaoran said as he saw the crinkled and ripped banner on the floor. "Well, anyone got paints?" Ho said and everyone sighed. _This has got to be the worst day ever!_

2 hours later.

"Ho, just hold up your end a little higher!" Syaoran said as he saw Ho move the banner up a slight bit. "Perfect!" Syaoran said and called out. "Oi, Eriol! Is this okay?" Syaoran said and Eriol piped up. "C'est fantastique!" Eriol said and did a fake French kiss. Syaoran shook his head and pushed his push pin into the wall. Ho did the same with his end and the girls did the bottom. Syaoran, Sakura, Belle and Ho stood back to look at the banner that was finally posted. It wasn't better than the original banner but it was okay for people who did it in record time. It said: Welcome to the wedding of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Belle and Ho!" It was written in many paints and it had a lacey edge. The background was a rosy pink and there were bouquets of Nadeshiko's at the side. The whole group cheered and high fived each other. They were all thinking of one thing: VICTORY! _Maybe we will have a wedding after all…_

"You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said and the newly wed couple at the front earned a great deal of applause. They broke apart and Tomoyo and Eriol smiled. Belle and Ho were already married 5 minutes before them and now Tomoyo and Eriol were too. The only couple left to finish the triple wedding was Sakura and Syaoran. Syaoran was fidgeting near the front and the organ began to sing "Here comes the bride" the 3rd time. _Okay Syaoran, this is it! _Syaoran took a deep breath and looked at the door. No one was there. The audienced gasped and turned around. Tomoyo and Eriol looked scared and Ho was just plain confused. Belle looked like she might faint. The priest raised his eyebrows and waited at the front. Suddenly a commotion was heard at the end of the hall. "Kaijuu!" a manly voice said and then OWWW was heard. The whole audience looked stunned and Syaoran just mainly suppressed a laugh. The whole audience turned to look at the beautiful bride now entering with her dad at her side. Sakura looked absolutely beautiful. She and Fujitaka went up to the front and Fujitaka whispered something to Syaoran before handing him Sakura's hand. "Take care of her!"Fujitaka said and Syaoran smiled. "I will Dad." Sakura blushed and the priest began. "Syaoran Li, are you willing to take Sakura Kinomoto as your loving wife through sickness, sadness, happiness, wealth and poor? (sorry people I didn't get married yet so I don't know the real thing that the priest says) "I do." Syaoran said bravely and smiled at Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto, are you willing to take Syaoran Li as your loyal husband though sickness, sadness, happiness, wealth and poor? "Sure!" Sakura chirped then blushed. "I mean…uh..I do!" Sakura smiled and the priest smiled at her cheerfulness. Syaoran took the ring and slipped it on Sakura's finger and Sakura did the same. "You may now kiss the bride!" the priest said and Syaoran lifted Sakura's veil. They leaned in and shared a wonderful kiss.

_Waaa! Its over! -sigh- Thanks for reading my fic! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review even though this is the last chappie! Keep on reading my fics!_

_Greenleaf Blossom_


End file.
